Révolution, révolution
by Dstine
Summary: [UA. OOC. Yaoi]01x05, 02x Hilde, 03x06, 04xAlex. Heero et Wufei débarque du jour au lendemain dans la classe de Trowa, Duo et Quatre et semblent se détester. Trowa essaye de comprendre.
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Révolution, Révolution

**Auteur :** Dstine

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteur de GW.

Version revue (Corrigée et sûrement plus de faute qu'à la base ')

**Révolution, Révolution**

**Chapitre 1 :  
**

**8h20**

**POV Trowa :**

Putain, ces cours sont d'un ennui, je me fais chier. Je sens que je vais m'endormir. Quatre est absent, donc, je me suis mis à côté de Duo, mais lui, il dort à moitié puis il a son baladeur. Je n'ai rien pour troubler mon ennuie, sinon d'essayer de savoir à quelle espèce appartient l'arbre a coté de la fenêtre. C'est un chêne. Et merde, maintenant que j'ai trouvé, j'ai plus rien à faire.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, peut être quelque chose d'intéressant. Le pion entre, Kushrenanda interrompt son cours et lui tend le billet. La porte se referme et c'est repartit.

J'me fais chier, j'm'ennuis.

**8h55  
**  
Quelqu'un frappe encore a la porte, c'est obligé d'être quelque chose d'intéressant. Kushrenada interrompt encore une fois son cours et ouvre la porte. Le proviseur entre avec un élève derrière lui. Sûrement chinois. Il a les cheveux noirs, tirés en arrière en une courte queue de cheval. Il dévisage chaque élève alors que Zechs, enfin, le proviseur parle avec notre soporifique professeur d'histoire.

Zechs prend ses cheveux en une main et les replacent derrière ses épaules, signe qu'il va parler à toute la classe.

« Bonjour, je vous emmène un nouvel élève, Wufei Chang, je vous laisse faire connaissance avec lui. Merci ».

Zechs me sourit et sors de la salle. Wufei reste planté devant tout le monde.

« Eh bien vas-y, présente-toi » Lui dit le prof.

« Le proviseur vient de le faire pour moi ».

« Bien sur que non ! » Puis devant l'air buté du nouveau. « Bon, D'où vient-tu ? ».

« Des alpes maritimes ».

« Et… Tu es la pour quelle raison ? ».

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez concerné ».

« Que… De toute façon je le sais ! Vas t'asseoir à côté de Hilde, là-bas ».

Eh beh ! Il ne manque pas de culot celui là. Je regarde Duo qui c'est réveillé et qui fixe le nouveau avec ces deux améthystes armé pour faire un carnage. Je passe ma main devant ses yeux pour capter son attention.

« J'hallucine, il est nouveau, et il se permet de snober les autres ».

« Reste calme, au moins il ne te la piquera pas ».

« Que l'idée ne vienne même pas l'effleurer ».

En effet, Wufei, ignore complètement Hilde qui tente vainement d'entrer en contact avec lui. Duo se calme à peu près et repart dans son semi-sommeil. J'me fais chier. J'm'ennui.

**9h00  
**  
Encore des coups à la porte, décidément c'est le jour. Quatre entre, tends son billet au prof et viens se placer devant nous. Je me penche sur la table pour arriver à porter de l'oreille de Quatre.

« Panne d'oreiller ? ».

« Hm, j'ai pu prendre le train que ce matin, j'étais chez Alex ce week-end ».

« Oh ! Si t'étais chez Alex, ça explique tout ».

«… » Il baragouine quelque chose et sort ses affaires.

La fin de la première heure sonne. Déjà 9h10 ? Allez, encore une heure à tenir et après : on recommence mais en math. J'me fais chier… Je m'ennui. Je montre un morpion à Duo et commence à jouer avec lui. Le prof attrape la feuille, la regarde et fais glisser son regard sur nous.

« Très bien messieurs, Trowa, tu prends la place de Quatre et tu y resteras jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Quatre, passe à côté de Duo ».

Je prends mon sac et le lance bruyamment sur la table de devant, je lâche mon trieur de la même façon sur la table et m'assoie. Le prof reprend son cours. J'me fais chier… J'm'ennui.

**9h30  
**  
Encore des coups à la porte. Le pion serait-il si con pour repasser une deuxième fois ? Zechs entre encore une fois dans la salle avec un élève derrière lui. À vue d'œil, il est un peu plus petit que moi. Il se place à côté de Zechs et fixe le mur d'en face, l'air indifférent aux chuchotements. Je regarde le nouveau, Wufei, il ne semble pas plus intéresser que nous par les cours du prof et à l'air de dessiner.

« Je vous présente le deuxième nouveau et dernier élève. Heero Yuy. Je le laisse se présenter, bonne journée ».

Zechs s'en va. Le nouveau cherche une place du coin de l'œil. Il s'avance vers ma table mais le prof le retient.

« Présente-toi, s'il te plait ».

« Justement, il ne me plait pas ».

Il est encore plus froid que Wufei.

« De quel lycée viens-tu ? ».

« D'un lycée banal des alpes maritimes ».

« Tes parents sont mutés ? ».

« Non, j'ai été viré ».

« À croire qu'on ne recense que des cas dans cette classe ».

« J'ai rien demandé moi ».

« Bien… Donc, tout laisse à croire Heero, que tu viens du même lycée que Wufei ? ».

À ces mots, Wufei lève la tête et la tourne vers Heero. Ils se fixent l'air mauvais, très mauvais.

« Vas t'asseoir à côté de Réléna ».

Le nouveau se dirige vers ma table, pose son sac et s'assoie.

« Désolé, je suis agoraphobe, je suis mieux près d'une fenêtre ».

Kushrenada lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de demander ce qu'il fait ici. Quatre le regarde et lui sourit.

« Re » Lui dit-il.

« Hn. Il se retourne vers moi ».

« Salut. Je m'appelle Trowa ».

« Hn. Heero ».

« T'as plus de répondant que Wufei ».

« Chang évite les questions ».

« Vous avez pas trop l'air de vous appréciez ».

« Je suis ici par sa faute ».

Eh beh ! Ça promet.

**POV Heero :**

**  
4h10  
**  
Mon père vient de me réveiller un peu bruyamment, signe qu'il est de très mauvais poil. Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain. Je m'assoie par terre sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Je viens de me faire virer de mon lycée parce qu'un enculé qui peut pas me sentir, a dis au proviseur que je dealais et a mis de la came dans mon casier. Mon père a gueulé tout le week-end qui a duré une semaine entière parce que cet enculé qui m'a 'balancé' l'a fait un lundi. Bon, je ne devrais pas ma plaindre, je ne suis que viré et pas exclu de tous les lycées. Je sors, enfile un jean bleu délavé par le temps et un tee-shirt blanc. Je passe dans ma chambre et attrape un pull orange foncé, avec un large col roulé.

Je descends à la cuisine. Pas un bruit. Que j'aime cette ambiance ! Je regarde le micronde. 4h30.

« Heero, va préparer ton sac, tu pars dans un lycée où tu seras interne. Et j'espère pour toi que tu ne feras plus de connerie ».

« Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi ».

« Ne me coupe pas la parole. Tu prends un train dans 30 minutes. Ton proviseur t'attendra. Je ne te permets aucun écart, sinon… ».

« Je sais, école militaire ».

»De toute façon il n'y a que ça pour des gamins comme toi qui ne trouve que l'idée de vendre de la drogue pour attirer les filles ».

« Mais… ».

Cela ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui. Un militaire, c'est vraiment con. Je monte dans ma chambre et prépare mon sac. Je le laisse dans le hall. Je remonte dans ma piaule et prends MUCC, mon rat. À l'origine, il s'appelle Polokus, mais ça me faisait penser à Rayman.

Je balance mon sac dans le coffre et monte à l'arrière. Je n'ai pas encore envie de me prendre la tête avec lui.

Il me dépose à la gare, me donne mon billet de train et ce casse. Sympa la famille. Je regarde mon billet. Je pars pour… Hell-air ? Mais il a pas trouvé plus loin ? Remarque, plus je suis loin d'ici, mieux ça vaudra pour moi.

Mon train est déjà là, je monte et prends place dans mon siège. Je sors un livre, mon walkman et attend que le train parte.

**5h30  
**  
Je sens un regard sur moi. Je tourne la tête et regarde mon voisin, un petit blond. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je assez brusquement.

« Ton… Ton portable, il sonne ».

« Ah !... Euh… Merci ».

Je prends mon portable et regarde l'appelant, c'est mon cousin.

« Moshi moshi? ».

/Heero ? Alors c'est vrai, tu changes vraiment de lycée /.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu connais mon père ».

/Oui, où est-ce qu'il t'envoi /.

« À Hell air, je suis dans le train ».

/ La vache, c'est pas la porte d'à côté. Mais, dis-moi, ton train, il est tout petit, non ? Y a qu'un seul wagon / .

« Où veux-tu en venir ? ».

/ Tu peux me rendre un service /.

« Vas-y ».

/ Est-ce que tu vois un petit blond ? Il a la tête d'un élève de troisième ou seconde/.

« Très pale de peau ? ».

/ Oui/

« J'me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part ».

/ Alors ? Il est là /

« Oui ».

/ Tu me le passe /

« C'est quoi son nom ? ».

/ Quatre/

« Quatre ? » Demandais-je en regardant mon voisin.

« Oui ? » Me répond-t-il étonné, sûrement que je connaisse son nom.

« Euh !... C'est pour toi ».

« Mais… ».

« Si, si ».

Je lui donne le portable. L'air sceptique il me regarde puis répond au téléphone. Il aborde un grand sourire et commence à partir dans une grande discussion. Je reprends mon livre et continue de le lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Quatre repose le portable sur la petite table devant moi et me fixe jusqu'à ce que je le regarde.

Lorsque je lui accorde enfin mon attention, il part dans une grande tirade.

« Salut, donc, je sais que tu le sais, moi c'est Quatre, toi c'est Heero, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'attendais pas à me retrouver à côté du cousin d'Alex dans le train, c'est bien ton cousin, hein ? Non, parce que si je me trompe, il faut me le dire ».

« Hn. Bonjour ». Dis-je très calmement.

« Excuse-moi ».

« Y a pas de mal ».

« D'habitude, je parle pas autant, c'est plutôt Duo qui est comme ça, mais, c'est vrai que je te parle de personne que tu ne connais pas, mais c'est pour éviter de te perdre. Bref, dans quel lycée vas-tu ? ».

« Saint exupe… ».

« Non » Me coupe t-il très étonné « Tu vas à saint Tox ? ».

« Non, saint éxupe… ».

« Oui, je sais » Me coupe-t-il encore une fois « Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle. Je suis la-bas moi aussi. En première, et toi t'es en quoi ? ».

« En première ? T'es en première ? ».

« Oui, mais je sais que je fais beaucoup plus jeune ».

« T'as sauté combien de classe ? ».

« Aucune ».

« On dirait pas. Je suis aussi en première ».

**8h45  
**  
On descend du train, Quatre m'a tellement parlé que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quatre me guide dans Hell air, on prend 2 bus diffèrent puis on arrive devant un grand bâtiment. Un grand mec, blond est à l'accueil.

« Eh bien Quatre ! Tu n'es pas souvent en retard ».

« Excusez-moi. Heero, voici le proviseur. Je vais chercher un billet. J'essayerais de te retrouver à la récré ».

« Si tu veux ».

Quatre part et me laisse seul avec le… Proviseur ? Mais il a l'air d'avoir à peine la vingtaine.

« Tu as bien de la chance d'être tombé sur Quatre. Il est très gentil. Bien, donc, tu es Heero Yuy, c'est ça ? ».

« Hn ».

« Tu es bien interne ? ».

« Hn ».

« Né le 27 septembre 1986 ? ».

« Hn ».

« Classe de STT avec options japonais ? ».

« Hn ».

»Bien, je vais t'emmener à ta salle. Tu as actuellement Histoire. Mais d'abord, on va vérifier deux ou trois choses dans mon bureau et je vais te remettre les papiers que tu devras faire signer par tes parents ».

**9h30  
**  
Le proviseur frappe à une porte et entre. Je le suis en regardant par terre. Il s'arrête, je me place à côté de lui et fixe le mur. La seule chose qu'il est d'intéressante. Le proviseur lance quelques mots, pose sa main sur mon épaule et sort. Maintenant, je sens que je vais avoir le droit à l'interrogatoire. Je préfère l'éviter, je m'avance vers la table d'un gars qui à l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Une main me retient par le bras. Je regarde le prof.

« Présente-toi, s'il te plait ».

« Justement, il ne me plait pas ».

Ça ne donne pas une bonne image, mais puisqu'il me tend une perche, autant la prendre. Tout le monde me regarde avec de gros yeux à part deux ou trois qui dorment ou écrivent. Le prof ne se décourage pas pour autant.

« De quel lycée viens-tu ? ».

« D'un lycée banal des alpes maritimes ».

« Tes parents ont étés mutés ? ».

« Non, j'ai été viré ».

« À croire qu'on ne recense que des cas dans cette classe » Marmonne-t-il.

« J'ai rien demandé moi ».

« Bien… Donc, tout laisse à croire Heero, que tu viens du même lycée que Wufei ? ».

À ces mots, je tourne la tête dans la direction du prof. Je croise le regard de Chang. Eh merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve dans le même lycée que lui ?

« Vas t'asseoir à côté de Réléna ».

Je me dirige vers la table que j'avais repérée au début, à côté du gars à la grande mèche, je pose son sac et m'assoie.

« Désolé, je suis agoraphobe, je suis mieux près d'une fenêtre ».

Le prof lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de demander ce qu'il fait ici. Quatre me regarde et me sourit.

« Re » Me dit-il.

« Hn ». Je me retourne vers mon voisin.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Trowa ».

« Hn. Heero ».

« T'as plus de répondant que Wufei ».

« Chang évite les questions ».

« Vous avez pas trop l'air de vous appréciez ».

« Je suis ici par sa faute ».

Trowa me regarde avec de grands yeux et s'en retourne à son occupation, noircir sa feuille avec son crayon de papier.

**À suivre**

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

**POV Trowa :**

Le prof passe et lance nonchalamment un paquet de feuilles sur la table à l'intention de Heero. Je reconnais tous les cours déjà étudiés.

« Génial » Me dit-il « Encore des cours sur les vaches. Y a un truc de bien là dedans ? ».

« Non, je ne crois pas ».

« Mais si, ça doit se trouver. Tiens, regarde, les régimes totalitaires ».

Heero me fait un grand sourire, range les affaires dans son sac, et croise les bars sur la table.

« C'est moi, ou on se fait vraiment chier pendant ces cours ? ».

« Non, non, ce n'est pas toi ».

« Ça me rassure ».

Il sort une feuille, et commence à griffonner dessus, c'est sur que c'est différent de ce que je viens de faire, c'est à dire rendre ma feuille blanche, noir. Lui, il a dessiné un rat.

« Tu dessine bien ».

« C'est la seule chose que je sais faire ».

« Tu déconne, t'es pas con au point de ne savoir que dessiner ? ».

« Non, je veux dire, que c'est la seule chose que je sais dessiner ».

« Ah! Excuse-moi ».

« Y a pas de mal ».

Il me montre d'autres dessins. Que des rats, mais…

« C'est toujours le même ! ».

« Oui, c'est MUCC ».

« MUCC ? ».

« Oui, mon rat ».

Enfin, ça sonne. J'entraîne Heero qui vient de lancer un regard-de-la-mort à Wufei qui vient de lui mettre un coup d'épaule. Donc, je l'entraîne vers la salle de Maths.

« Dis-moi Heero, si tu étais dans les alpes maritimes, pourquoi t'es venu à Hell-air ? ».

« Mon père ».

« C'est sympathique ta famille ».

« Hn ».

« Bon, alors, le couple là-bas, c'est Hilde et Duo, Duo c'est celui qui à la longue tresse ».

« Et qui parle tout le temps ? ».

« Comment tu sais ça ? ».

« Quatre me l'a dit ».

« Comment tu connais Quatre ? Et qu'est ce qu'il fout le prof de math ? ».

Heero regarde sa montre, je fais de même, ça fait déjà un quart d'heure ? Eh beh ! Ça passe vite.

« Bon, je vais te faire visiter le lycée ».

« Hn, tu laisse Quatre ? ».

« Bah! Quand il est au portable avec son copain… ».

« Ah oui ! Alex ».

« Tu le connais aussi ? ».

« On est dans la même rue, et on étaient dans le même lycée. Brun, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux verts, limite jaune ? ».

« Ouais ».

« C'est mon cousin ».

« … Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, d'accord. Mais Quatre, comment tu le connais ? ».

« Il était à côté de moi dans le train ».

« Ah! D'accord. T'es à l'internat, je suppose ? ».

« Oui ».

« Donc tu seras dans celle qui partage la salle de bain avec la mienne, c'est la seule qui est vide ».

« Tu es avec qui dans la tienne ? ».

« Duo et Quatre ».

« J'ai un problème ».

« Lequel ? ».

« S'il ne reste plus qu'une chambre, ça veut dire que je vais me retrouver avec Chang. Moi, ça me

pose pas vraiment de problème, mais… ».

« Pourquoi tu as été viré ? ».

« Tu vois, dans mon ancien lycée, y avait pleins de bandes différentes, mais surtout deux dominantes. La mienne et celle de Chang. On étaient pas les leaders, mais on faisait tous les deux parties d'une des deux bandes rivales ».

« Ça existe encore ça dans les lycées ? ».

« Faut croire. Un jour, y a un mec de la bande à Chang qui a foutu de la came dans mon casier… Suite à ça, il m'a balancé. J'ai été viré ».

« La vache. Et Wufei ? ».

« Aucune idée ».

Le temps de notre conversation a duré deux heures, les deux heures de perm. Je lui ai montré tout le lycée. On va manger avec Quatre, Duo et Hilde. Heero à l'air de bien s'intégrer.

**15h30**

**POV Heero.**

Trowa m'emmène à l'internat.

« Normalement, tu devrais attendre qu'il soit 17h30, i ouvre pas avant. Mais, là, c'est exceptionnel. »

J'entre dans ma chambre, je monte le premier escalier et vois 3 bureaux, je monte le second escalier, et regarde les 3 lits. Il y en a un à côté de la baie vitrée, un autre au milieu, et le troisième contre un mur. Si je dois partager ma chambre avec Chang, vaut mieux qu'on soit le plus éloigner possible. Je pose mon sac sur le lit à côté de la baie vitrée. Je sors mon poste qui me suis partout, le branche et met mon Cd.

« C'est quoi ? » Me demande Trowa.

« MUCC ».

À ces mots, MUCC, mon rat apparaît, je le montre à Trowa.

« Lui aussi, c'est MUCC ».

Il le prend dans ses mains et le caresse. Je sors mes affaires et les met au fur et a mesure dans l'armoire. Trowa pose mon rat sur le lit et me fixe.

« Ça va aller avec Wufei ? ».

« Tu sais, en y réfléchissant bien, Chang et moi, on est dans le même bateau, on a pas intérêt a se faire virer. Donc, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème mais énormément de silence ».

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a était viré ? ».

« Disons que si ça m'intéressait, je pourrais le savoir, pour ta part, si tu tiens temps à le savoir, demande à Quatre de te laisser parler à Alex. Lui, il doit savoir ».

« Ok. Par contre, il a refusé d'adresser la parole à Hilde et Duo, pourtant c'est super dur de leur résister ».

« Je ne doute pas qu'il arrive à ce faire des potes ici, il a un charisme qui attire ».

« Comment ça ? ».

« Il est arrivé quelques semaines après la rentrée dans mon ancien lycée. Là, beaucoup de personnes sont arrivés vers lui. Il y en a qu'il a plus accepté que d'autres ».

« Vous êtes là ? » Demande une voix que je reconnais comme celle du proviseur.

« Oui » Dit Trowa.

La tête du proviseur apparaît dans l'escalier, il me regarde.

« Je vois que tu t'installe déjà Heero, bien. Voici le règlement, tu n'es pas obligé de le lire, si ce n'est que celui des horaires. Trowa, je peux te voir un instant ? ».

« Oui. Je reviens Heero ».

« Hm hm ».

Trowa descend dans les escaliers et va dans le couloir. Pendant ce temps, je finis de ranger mes affaires, et change de cd, je mets X-Japan. Au bout de quelques minutes, Trowa réapparaît et me sourit gauchement. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il sort avec le proviseur.

« Un an et demi ». Me dit-il.

« Nani ? ».

« En français ? ».

« Je n'ai rien demandé ».

« Non, mais, tu as compris, alors je te le dit ».

« C'est sympa ».

« Comment tu as deviné ? ».

« De la façon dont il te parle, où dont il te regarde… ».

Trowa rougit.

« Ou alors, peut être est-ce le suçon que tu as dans le cou que tu n'avais pas il y a encore 10 minutes ».

« Observateur ? ».

« Oui ».

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et au bout de quelques instants, je vois Chang apparaître, et vu sa tête il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans la même chambre que moi. J'éteints mon poste et sors sur le balcon avec Trowa.

« Pourquoi tu sors quand il arrive ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence ».

« Mais… Si ça le dérange, c'est à lui de partir… Et puis, vous n'êtes plus dans votre lycée avec les bandes rivales… Il faut changer maintenant, je sais pas moi, essayer d'éclaircir cette histoire de came ».

« Tu sais Trowa, c'est une très bonne idée, si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je lui aurais parlé depuis longtemps, mais, regarde le, tu crois vraiment qu'il a envie de me faire la causette ? Vois-tu, moi, je crois pas… De plus, il me déteste à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ».

« Et pourquoi ça ? ».

« Je n'en sais rien, mais j'évite de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ».

**POV Trowa.**

C'est bizarre, Heero n'a pas l'air d'en vouloir réellement à Wufei, même s'il l'appelle toujours par son nom de famille. Pourtant je me demande comment ça se fait que Heero et Wufei se soit retrouvé dans le même lycée. Bah, Zechs m'expliquera ce soir.

**FLASH BACK**

« Je vois que tu t'installe déjà Heero, bien. Voici le règlement, tu n'es pas obligé de le lire, si ce n'est que celui des horaires. Trowa, je peux te voir un instant ? ».

« Oui. Je reviens Heero ».

« Hm hm. »

Je descends avec Zechs dans le couloir, il veut réellement parler, ou…

« Trowa, j'ai besoin de t'on aide ».

Et merde, il veut vraiment parler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ».

« Je viens d'avoir l'ancien proviseur de Heero et Wufei au téléphone, et il m'a formulé une requête ».

« Vas y explique ». Je me niche dans ses bras, le plaquant contre le mur.

« Non, ce soir, dès que tu as mangé, tu viens me voir, ok ? ».

« Ok ».

Il me suce légèrement la peau du cou, et s'en va. Je remonte voir Heero.

**Fin du FLASH BACK.**

**POV Heero :**

J'entre dans ma chambre, Chang baisse son livre, me regarde de travers et reprend sa lecture. Je m'assoie en tailleurs sur mon lit, prend ma chaîne avec mes écouteurs, et prends un livre. Comment faire passer le temps, sinon en lisant ? MUCC descend de mon épaule et rendre dans mon sac, je le sort par la queue et lui pose des céréales sur mon lit. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, et un mec assez jeune entre.

« Allez les gars, à vos bureaux. Vous avez deux heures d'études par jour, une de 18h à 19h et une autre de 20h30 à 21h30, vous avez le droit a une soirée télé par semaine a la place de la deuxième heure d'étude, et vous n'avez pas étude de 18h à 19h le mercredi. Lisez votre règlement. Maintenant vous faites le silence et je ne veux pas entendre de musique ».

Il sort, je prends mon sac et descend aux bureaux, je prends celui dans le coin et le tourne face au mur, Chang fait de même avec l'autre. Je sors mes cours d'histoire et les regarde, ça va promettre, les régimes totalitaires, c'est le dernier cours d'histoire qu'on aura. Trowa entre dans la chambre et me tends un paquet de feuille.

« C'est les maths, mes cours. Tiens Wufei, ce sont ceux de Quatre ».

« Non merci, je vais me débrouiller ».

« … Mais ».

« Je te remercie mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul ».

Je me lève et sors dans le couloir pour aller voir le pion.

**POV Trowa :**

« Mais… Tu ne peux pas rattraper les cours si personne ne te les donnes ».

« Je ne veux rien devoir à personne ».

« Quatre ne te demande rien ».

« Non, merci ». Dit-il froidement en détachant chaque syllabe.

Je passe par les balcons pour retourner dans ma chambre, au passage je pose les feuilles sur son lit. J'entre dans la chambre, Duo fait ses devoirs… Ah non, il écoute de la musique en lisant un magasine, ouf, j'ai eu peur. Quatre, lui, est encore et toujours au téléphone avec Alex.

« Quaaaaatre ! ».

« Je vais raccrocher ».

« Attends, demande lui s'il était dans le même lycée que Heero ».

« Oui, il y était ».

« Ok, tu pourras me le passer après ? ».

« Oui, bien sur. »

Quatre écourte la conversation, et me tend son portable.

« Salut, je m'appelle Trowa, je suis un ami de Quatre ».

/Salut, Quatre m'a déjà parlé de toi. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi /

« J'aimerai bien, Est ce que tu sais pourquoi Wufei Chang a été viré ? ».

/ Wufei ? Il est dans ton lycée /

« Oui, et dans ma classe avec Heero ».

/ Merde /

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne se tapent pas dessus ».

/ Écoute-moi, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils soient ensemble tous seuls/.

« Ça risque d'être dur, ils sont dans la même chambre, en tout cas, ils ne se parlent pas ».

/ Je suis rassuré/

« Alors, peut tu me dire pourquoi Wufei a été viré ? ».

/ … Oui, pour… Tu ne dois pas en parler à Heero, c'est très important /

« D'accord. Alors ? ».

/Pour les même raisons que Heero/.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sahad :** Coucou! Salut mon p'tit Sahad adorée, voila la suite, tu vas voir ce que je cache, bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Alana :** Salut, Contente de te faire revenir quelques années en arrières, pour ma part, c'est plutôt quelques semaines. J'espere que cette fic te plaira. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Misao girl :** Coucou ! DES suicides ? Non, un, peut être, tout dépendra comment va réagir mon prof d'histoire actuel, c'est marrant, mais des qu'il m'arrive quelques choses en cour, c'est forcement en histoire, je dois avoir un don.lol. Bonne lecture. bisous.

**Vivi-chan winner :** Coucou, en effet tu pose des questions don't tu verras la reponses plus tard, mais oui, la relation entre heero et wufei est plutot noir, surtout du coté de Wufei. Enfin, bon, tu verras. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Poufette :** Kikoo, Contente de te faire rire, voilà la suite. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**POV Heero :**

Mais quel con ce pion. Bon, je crois que Chang ne vas pas avoir le choix et vas devoir me supporter dans sa chambre. Je me ré-installe à mon bureau et re-copie les cours de maths. Ils n'avancent pas vite, ils n'ont que deux leçons, et se sont des rappels. Je n'ai plus aucun cours à recopier, je sors mon carnet et commence à dessiner. Il y a une sorte de sonnerie dans les couloirs, je regarde l'heure, 19h. Trowa vient nous chercher, je repousse ma chaise et le suis, Chang, l'air indifférent, range calmement ses affaires puis sort.

« Vous avez de la chance les mecs ! » S'écrit Duo.

« Nani ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Bah oui, premier repas, Pizza. Tu te rends pas compte, du comestible dès le premier jour, c'est merveilleux. Alors Fei, t'es pas content ? ».

« Je m'appelle Wufei, et je suis pas ton pote ».

Chang est toujours aussi froid, là, au moins, c'est clair qu'il a pas envie de s'intégrer.

**POV Trowa :**

Wufei a était très froid, mais Duo ne baisse pas les bras pour autant, de toute façon, son but et de le faire craquer, il a déjà réussit à le faire parler, c'est un grand pas. Quatre et Duo font l'animation, comme à leur habitude, et comme d'habitude, le pion vient nous demander de faire moins de bruit. Je regarde ma montre, il est 19 h25. Je me lève de table.

« Duo, tu me couvre ? ».

« Comme d'hab mec, bonne soirée ».

Je vide mon plateau et sors du réfectoire. Je sors de l'enceinte du lycée et me dirige vers la maison de Zechs. Il habite juste à côté du lycée. J'entre sans frapper et vais dans le salon où Zechs m'attends, devant un film.

« C'est quoi ? » Demandais-je.

« 'La naissance du mal : Hitler', t'as pas eu de problème ? ».

« Non, j'en ai jamais pour sortir, c'est pour rentrer que c'est plus compliqué. Tu veux parler maintenant ? ».

« Pas forcement, on a ¾ d'heure si tu veux ».

« Je veux ».

**OoO**

J'enroule une serviette sur ma tête le temps d'enfiler mon tee-shirt sans qu'il y est trop d'eau dessus, j'enfile mon boxer et mon pantalon, je frotte énergiquement mes cheveux et je lance la serviette dans la panière de linge sale. Je reviens dans la chambre de Zechs, m'assois derrière lui, lui prend sa brosse des mains et lui coiffe les cheveux en une couette.

« Alors ? Vas-y ? » Demandais-je.

« Et bien, il semblerait que Heero est était viré de son lycée pour avoir de la drogue dans son casier ».

« Je suis au courant ».

« Et Wufei, pour les mêmes raisons, mais trois jours plus tard ».

« Je suis également au courant ».

« S'ils sont ici, c'est pour une raison bien définis ».

« Ce n'est pas du hasard ? ».

« Non, le hasard les auraient mis dans le même lycée, mais pas dans la même classe ».

« C'est vrai ».

« Donc, leur ancien proviseur me connaît, car j'ai passé mon bac là-bas, il m'a toujours considéré comme un incapable, et maintenant, il est persuadé que je n'ai pas ma place en tant que proviseur ici ».

« Mais de quoi il se mêle ? ».

« Attends, laisse moi finir. Lors d'une de ses grandes réunions où tous les proviseurs se retrouvent pour parler Bac et tout le reste, il a remit mon travail en question, et suite à un débat que je ne te résumerais pas, il a était décidé, que pour garder ma place, je devais réconcilier Wufei et Heero. Avant 2 mois ».

« 2 mois ? Mais t'es taré d'avoir fais un pari pareil ».

« C'est pas réellement un pari, plus une façon de prouver mon rôle ».

« Tu l'aurais pas fait si tu avais vu les regards qu'ils se lancent quand ils se croisent ».

« Je n'avais pas le choix ».

« Mouais. Faut que je parte, sinon le pion va me griller ».

« D'ailleurs il faut que je pense à lui faire remarquer qu'il ne surveille pas assez les élèves de l'internat ».

« Très amusant. A demain ».

« A demain. »

**POV Heero :**

Chang n'est pas là, alors j'en profite pour mettre de la musique. Je mets MUCC. Sans les écouteurs, c'est toujours plus agréable. Trowa entre dans la chambre et viens s'asseoir sur mon lit, Duo à du bien le couvrir.

« T'as rien d'autre comme musique ? ».

« Si ».

Je glisse X-Japan dans le lecteur et range mon CD. Je fixe Trowa qui regarde le mur.

« Un problème ? ».

« Non, pas vraiment. Dis moi, Wufei il est toujours aussi froid avec les autres ? ».

« Tu fais référence à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? ».

« Plus ou moins, Duo ne l'a pas mal pris, il s'est mis en tête avec Hilde d'être le premier à le faire manger avec nous ».

« Et ben ! Il en a du courage ».

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Bon, il est l'heure, je vais bosser. Bye.

« Bye ».

Trowa sort de la chambre, je prends mes affaires et descend à mon bureau. Duo a bien du courage pour faire un tel pari. Mais même si je ne le connais pas vraiment, je sais qu'il n'a rien mit de gros en jeux, surtout si c'est avec sa copine qu'il a fait ce pari.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Poufette :** Coucou ! Tu comprendras mieux les raisons du renvoie de Wufei. Voilà, bonne lecture. Bisous.

**misao girl : **Coucou, voilà la suite, tu pense à une manipulation… Tu verras plus tard. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Sahad :** Kikoo mon petit Sahad ! Voilà la suite, je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tu ne la connaisse pas déjà. Enfin, c'est surtout Zahik qui a les avant premières ( paix à son âme) Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien rattrapé ma Nuit blanche et que je suis d'aplomb je tape le chapitre 3. Bisous.

**Tenshi-Shinigami :** Salut, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes fics te plaisent. La suite à un peu traîné, mais elle est déjà écrite sur papier, en fait il faut juste que je prenne le temps de la taper sur le net, mais j'ai un petit frère. Mais là, pas d'excuse, c'est les vacances, alors je me lance. Bonne lecture.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**POV Trowa :**

J'aurais du lui demander pour Alex, remarque, il n'est pas trop tard, le pion passe pas encore, je vais y retourner.

J'entre dans la salle de bain, et remonte dans la chambre d'Heero, il éteint sa musique en pensant que c'est Wufei qui monte, bah non ! C'est moi.

« Dis-moi Heero, Alex, enfin, ton cousin, il n'était pas de la même bande que toi ? ».

« Non, il était de celle de Chang. Il sait même qui m'a fait virer ».

« Il te l'a dit ? ».

« Plus ou moins ».

« Comment ça ? ».

« Il m'a donné un prénom et un nom, mais je sais qu'il a… Menti… Le coupable… Lui seul le sait, et peut être les autres de sa bande. Il allait pas me donner le prénom d'un de ses meilleurs amis ».

« Il t'a dit que c'était Wufei ? ».

« Hn ».

« Au fait, il est pas là ? ».

« Non. Il bosse en perm par moment pour éviter d'avoir à supporter ma tête ».

« Ok, bon, j'y vais parce que le pion arrive ».

« Ok… Trowa? ».

« Nani? ».

« Je sais pas vraiment ce que tu sais, ni ce que tu essaye de faire, mais ne te plante pas ».

« Merci ».

« Y a pas de quoi, c'est peut être même moi qui devrais te remercier, mais plus tard, sûrement plus tard ».

J'acquiesce, il est beaucoup plus malin qu'il ne le paraît. En tout cas, il sait que Alex lui a menti, mais, il ne cherche pas le vrai coupable, peut être qu'il le sait déjà, ou alors il s'en fout royalement, ou encore il attend que Alex le lui dise. Enfin peu importe.

**POV Heero :**

Ce soir je prends ma soirée télé. Il y en a qui veulent voir « Captain Hook », je l'ai déjà vu, alors je vais mater mon film dans la salle de réunion. J'adore analyser les films lorsque je les aie déjà vu plusieurs fois, celui-là, c'est mon préféré, « American History X ». Je m'installe à même le sol et lance le film. Le pion entre, prends mon nom, puis regarde le film quelques minutes. Il sort, peu intéressé, certains disent qu'il n'y a que des tarés pour regarder ce film, dans ce cas je suis un taré… Quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la salle et s'assoie, je ne me retourne pas, peu m'importe qui c'est tant qu'il ne parle pas.

**PLUS TARD DANS L'ANNEE**

« Et les gars ! Y a un fan inconditionnel du Néonazisme ici ! » Gueule une voix dans le couloir.

Je ne me demande même pas qui c'est, ils sont tellement cons dans cet internat, puis je sais très bien qu'il parle de ma chambre. Si seulement ils réalisaient les conneries qu'ils disent… Ils feraient un grands pas dans la vie, ils entreraient peut être même dans l'âge adulte.

« Eh Chang ! » Continue la voix « C'est toi qui écoute ça ? Ça vient de ta chambre ».

« Non, c'est Yuy ! ».

Chang monte les escaliers, je branche mes écouteurs.

Ça fait déjà trois mois que je suis ici. Avec Chang ça s'arrange pas. Il m'évite et je l'évite. Je passe la plus part de mes soirées à lire ou par moment à discuter avec Quatre. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas énormément mon cousin. Mon père et le sien se sont engueulé, ça fait depuis près de deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là, qu'Alex et moi on s'est rapproché. Son père est très ouvert, contrairement au mien qui est basé sur la discipline.

**POV Trowa :**

Ça fait déjà trois mois que Heero et Wufei sont arrivés et ils ne se sont toujours pas adressé la parole, seulement pour s'insulter et encore. Je me demande si Alex pourrait encore m'éclaircir certains points de leurs comportements. L'un est son cousin, l'autre un de ses anciens camarades. Je verrais ça avec lui dans deux jours, quand il descendra sur Hell-air. Mais il y a toujours des questions que je me pose sur Heero.

Je prends ma soirée télé, et je rejoins mon petit colbateux adorés dans la grande salle où il a déjà commencé son film, « le pianiste ». Encore un film sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Y a des tarés dans ce monde, je vous jure…

« Heero ? ».

« Hn ».

« Je peux te poser une question ? Parce que sans te la demander, je pense n'avoir aucune chance de savoir ».

« Vas-y ».

« C'est très personnel ».

« Envoi ».

Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je m'assoie à côté de lui, il met pause, même si je suis sur qu'il connaît le film par cœur, comme tous ceux qu'il ramène chaque semaine.

« De quelle nature es-tu ? ».

« Nani ? » Me demande-t-il étonné.

« Excuse-moi, je reformule ma question, es-tu es Hétéro ou Homo ? Si tu veux pas me répondre, je le comprendrais ».

« C'est à cause des films que tu me demandes ça ? ».

« Non, y a aucun rapport. C'est juste parce que tu as l'air neutre sur tous les sujets. Ou alors tu es Bi ».

« Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est parce que moi-même je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais eu de copine et encore moins de copain. Jusqu'à présent, le seul couple que j'avais dans mon entourage, ou du moins que je savais en couple, c'était Alex. Depuis, y a toi avec Merquise, Duo avec Hilde, et Quatre, qui donc, est avec mon cousin ».

« Mais… T'as quand même une idée, non ? Même une mininuscule-toute-petite-microscopique ? ».

« Pas la moindre. Mon père est militaire, il est contre l'homosexualité. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'il s'est fâché avec le père d'Alex. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question parce que jusqu'à présent je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être vital. J'ai toujours vécu sans copine ou copain, donc je n'en éprouve aucun manque… Puis, j'ai déjà eu tellement de mal à me créer des liens avec vous… Dans ce lycée… Que j'ai pas vraiment envie de réfléchir à ça ».

« Ok ».

**POV Heero :**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est la question que j'évite depuis tellement de temps. Je ne veux pas être lié aux autres, pas par un sentiment comme celui-là, c'est celui qui fait le plus mal. Kuso !

Je relance mon film, et le termine. Je range rapidement la télé et remonte dans ma chambre. Je prends mes affaires et vais sous la douche. Une fois sortit, je m'enfonce dans mes couvertures, après avoir déposé MUCC dans l'armoire avec des céréales.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, je me rends compte que Chang est assis sur son lit, et avec des écouteurs, il lit un livre. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. En fait, je dois dormir par période. Mais cette question que Trowa m'a posée m'obsède… Je suis quoi ? De quelle nature ? J'ai une attirance pour quel sexe ? Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Trowa, OMAE O KOROSU !

Non, Trowa n'est pas coupable, il a raison, je vais bientôt avoir 18 ans, il serait peut être temps que j'y réfléchisse. Que j'ouvre mes portes vers les autres liaisons avec les gens !

**POV Trowa**

J'ai pas envie de me lever. Y a contrôle en première heure… Je vais peut être essayer l'infirmerie… Ah non ! Je peux pas, c'est le coup classique de Duo, puis Quatre va s'inquiéter.

**POV Heero :**

Bon, je m'assoie… Eh oui ! La place du cancre au fond de la classe à côté du radiateur. Je serais bien aller à l'infirmerie, mais le jour du contrôle, ça fait très suspect, puis comme le prof peut pas m'encadrer, il me ferait faire un devoir, même avec 40 de fièvre, puis de toute façon, ça à loupé pour Duo, mais il a vraiment pas l'air bien pour une fois.

Je regarde la copie double que me tend le prof. Neufs documents sur l'affaire Dreyfus. Quel connard ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a dit de bien apprendre notre leçon, si on a tous sur la feuille ? Enculé de prof.

Bon, je remplis ma copie comme je peux.

**POV Trowa :**

Ça y est, j'ai enfin fini ce putain de devoir bien barbant. Je rends ma copie au prof et je sors. Heureusement qu'il nous laisse sortir entre les deux heures. Sinon… On serait tous mort d'ennui. Heero sort à son tour.

**POV Heero :**

Ce contrôle m'a gavé. Ça va sonner, encore une heure, eurks, ça me dérangerais pas si c'était un cours intéressant, mais pensez-vous, la population en France. Ça, c'est vachement intéressant, comme preuve, je compte sur les doigts d'une seule de mes mains, le nombre d'élèves qui arrive à suivre le cours plus de 30 minutes. Deux.

Trowa part emmener Duo à l'infirmerie parce qu'il vient de se casser la gueule.

Je retourne dans la salle de classe. Le prof attend les dernières copies. Trowa arrive et se pose à côté de moi. Le prof tapote du pied en attendant la feuille de Rélena qui veut à tout prix que son Blanco sèche avant de rendre sa feuille.

« Nouvelle leçon de géographie. La géographie en France ».

« Génial, encore des champs et des vaches » Murmurais-je à Trowa.

« Ceux qui n'ont pas leurs livres me feront un devoir ».

« Trowa, t'as ton livre ? J'ai oublié le mien ».

« Euh… » Trowa fouille dans son sac. « Non ».

« Trowa, Heero, vous n'avez jamais votre livre. Devoir ».

« JAMAIS ? » S'énerve Trowa en se levant. « Vous plaisantez ? A chaque cours on prête l'un de nos bouquins aux autres ».

« DEVOIR, j'ai dis DEVOIR ». Rugit-il. « M. Barton, vous me ferez plaisir de me parler sur un autre ton, je suis pas votre pote. Vous allez me faire ce devoir, et il sera noté, point final. »

Il nous balance des feuilles sur l'union européenne. Je regarde Trowa. Il secoue la tête négativement.

« Heero, ne fais pas de connerie ».

« T'inquiète pas ».

« Si, justement ».

Je commence à lire les questions. Je vois même pas le rapport avec le cour actuel. De toute façon le prof me mettra moins de 10, alors j'ai rien à perdre. Je commence à écrire une petite histoire sur la copie double destinée à M. Kushrenada, où, j'inclus tout de même mes réponses entre parenthèses, pour ne pas gêner mon écriture.

Voilà, je relis mon devoir, il est vraiment beau, je regarde Trowa, qui souligne sa dernière réponse. Lui, il ne préfère pas être viré, moi, si c'est le cas… Je pars en école militaire, mais que je me fasse virer ou non, ce sera pareille.

La sonnerie retentit, je range mes affaires et me dirige vers le prof pour lui rendre ma copie.

« Eh bien Heero ! Content de voir que tu fais au moins quelques chose pendant mes cours ».

« Monsieur, ne soyez optimiste que sur la longueur du texte et non pas sur son contenu ».

Je sors de la salle énervé. Connard de prof. Et on a encore une heure après le français, si je tenais le connard qui nous a mis 3h le lundi je le… J'ose même pas y penser. Trowa me rattrape.

**POV Trowa :**

Je viens de rendre ma copie au prof, il s'est empressé de la survoler et m'a ensuite regardé avec ce grand sourire qu'on tous les profs pour montrer leur satisfaction devant les élèves susceptibles de rendre un devoir valant au-dessus du 3/20. Je rattrape Heero pour aller en Français, mais je m'inquiète de la copie qu'il a rendue au prof, surtout avec ce superbe sourire…

« Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu as rendu au prof ? ».

« Ma copie ».

« Pas avec le grand sourire que t'as fait ».

« Rooh, j'ai rendu ma copie, c'est tout ».

**À suivre**

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

**POV Trowa : **

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le ton d'Heero, n'arrive pas à me convaincre. Je cours pour le rattraper.

« Eyh ! Heero, la salle de français c'est par-là ! ».

Heero se retourne vers la direction que je pointe avec mon doigt, et fais demi-tour. Bon, et bien c'est partit pour une heure de cours avec une prof complètement schizophrène.

Elle nous regarde nous asseoir, debout devant la porte, serrant un paquet de copie contre elle. Elle nous suit des yeux, fixement. Une fois que nous sommes tous assis, elle pousse la porte avec son pied et commence à rendre les copies.

« Hilde, c'est parfait, très bon devoir, ta dissertation est très bien présentée, 17.5. Trowa, pareil, tu as juste encore quelques problèmes dans ton argumentation, 14.5. Wufei, fais attention à bien lire le corpus la prochaine fois, ton commentaire était un peu… Décentré. 13.5. Ah ! La meilleure de toutes mes copies ».

**POV Heero : **

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que se ton ironique est pour moi, je lève les yeux de ma feuille et regarde la Lady Une qui s'est planté devant moi.

« Heero, j'ai été très déçu par ta copie… Tu… Tu es le seul à m'avoir rendu un sujet d'invention, alors que tous les autres eux, m'ont rendu une dissertation ou un commentaire littéraire. Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ? ».

« Tout simplement que j'ai pris l'un des trois sujets proposés, par vous madame. Et que, si j'avais choisi une dissertation ou le commentaire composé, vous auriez eu la copie d'un autre élève que moi. J'ai pris le sujet que je me sentais capable de faire ».

Elle me regarde, ouvre la bouche pour me rembarrer, la referme puis continue à distribuer les copies avec les commentaires. Je regarde Trowa.

« Complètement allumée cette prof » Dis-je.

« Ouais, mais bon, elle est pas méchante ».

**POV Trowa : **

Voilà, après avoir passé 1 heure à corriger ce devoir de français, on retourne en Histoire pour la dernière heure de la matinée, je me demande pourquoi j'ai voulu en faire plus.

**POV Heero : **

Encore de l'histoire, je me demande s'il a lu mon devoir. Apparemment non. Il attend que nous soyons tous assis puis il nous fixe. Il joint ses doigts.

« En vu de votre retard assez important dans les cours, nous allons devoirs annuler une leçon, ou si vous préférer en supprimez une… Donc, nous ne feront pas les régimes totalitaires ».

« NANI ? ».

Kushrenada me regarde et aborde un sourire qui me fait peur, c'est vrai que j'ai gueulé.

« Un problème Heero ? Veux-tu en faire part devant toute la classe ? Et bien vas-y, que se passe-t-il ? ».

« Il se passe que vous supprimez le seul thème d'histoire intéressant ».

« Il a raison » Continue Trowa « Y a que ce cour qui nous saoulent pas ».

Un accord commun s'élève dans un brouhaha.

« Heero » Grogne le prof, tu es libre d'idoler des tarés, mais n'influence pas tes idées néo-nazistes à ton voisin ».

« MOI ? IDEES NEO-NAZISTES ? NON MAIS VOUS ALLUCINEZ ».

« Tu as très bien compris ».

« Mais d'où vous sortez ça ? De quel droit vous me jugez ? J'ai des croix gamé ou autres signes qui peuvent prouver ce que vous avançaient ? Pour ce qui est des tarés, je l'ai plus en face de moi ».

**POV Trowa :**

Heero est vraiment énervé, il s'est levé, il toise le professeur, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux autres élèves. Il prend ces affaires pour partir. Kushrenada le retient par le bras.

« Heero, je ne te permets pas ! ».

« Et moi je me permets, k'soyaro ».

Il sort en claquant la porte. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est rendu compte, mais il a insulté le prof.

« Wu… Wufei, vas chercher le proviseur s'il te plaît ». Dit Kushrenada.

Wufei sort, il ne paraît pas vraiment surpris par la dispute. Pourtant maintenant on peut entendre une mouche voler.

**POV Heero :**

Ce qu'il peut me mettre hors de moi ce prof. Pire que les élèves. Chang passe et me regarde.

« Pas mal Yuy, je te pensais pas assez stupide pour insulter un prof, c'est bête ».

« Vas te faire, Chang ».

« C'est pas moi qui ai des idées néo-nazi ».

« Parle pas de ce que tu connais pas, et vas lécher le cul du prof ».

« En attendant, c'est le proviseur que je vais voir. Allez, profite bien de ta dernière journée ».

Chang se dirige vers le bureau du proviseur. Je sens que je suis bon pour l'école militaire moi, enfin, j'y serais passé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça va être la joie.

Zechs passe avec Chang, il m'indique son bureau du doigt. Je me lève et y vais.

**POV Trowa :**

Wufei entre avec Zechs derrière lui. Rien ne lui ferait sûrement plus plaisir que de voir Heero viré. Quoique… Alex ne m'a pas tout dit.

« Bonjour Treize, dit Zechs. Un problème ? ».

« Bonjour. Heero Yuy, cet élève est vraiment un cas… Il vient de m'insulter ».

« Insulter ? Vraiment ? De quoi ? ».

« De… Ksoyaro je crois ».

« Et pour quel motif ? Je sais que Heero s'emporte facilement, mais je pense que pour aller jusqu'à vous insulter, je ne dis pas qu'il avait une raison valable, mais au moins une qui devait lui tenir à cœur ».

« Vous sous-entendez que je l'aurai provoqué ? ».

« Je ne sous-entends rien. Que s'est-il passé ? ».

« J'ai simplement annoncé que je ne ferais pas le thème des régimes totalitaires, il s'est énervé, m'a insulté et il est sortit ».

« Monsieur ? » Dis-je. « Vous avez omis les idées néo-nazistes ».

« Quelle est cette histoire de Néo-nazisme Treize ? ».

« Hum… Heu ».

« Bon, ce que nous allons faire, c'est que, vous allez venir dans mon bureau à la première heure de cours de l'après midi, puisque que votre classe est partie en Italie, vous avez un trou. Je vous attends donc dans mon bureau pour 13h35 ».

« Bien ».

Zechs sors. On est dans la merde, ou plutôt Heero est dans la merde, mais je ne veux pas le laisser dans la merde. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour prouver l'innocence – pas si innocente que ça- d'Heero. De plus Zechs ne peut pas se fier à ma parole. Merdeuh.

« Tro-man ? ».

« Oui Duo ? »

Je me retourne et vois l'Américain, les écouteurs aux oreilles et les yeux à peine ouvert. Il a encore du dormir.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi y a pas un bruit ? Et pourquoi le prof vient de dire qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait ? ».

« Tu dormais ? Tu t'es encore endormi ? ».

« Non » Se défend-t-il en rougissant « Enfin… Peut être un petit peu. Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Ok… Attend, d'abord, dis-moi, si tu utilise toujours ce vieux baladeur qui enregistre en même temps qu'il diffuse la musique ? ».

« Bien sûr, si j'ai pas les cours ma mère me tue ».

« Alors rembobine ».

« Mais non, sinon ça va effacer ce que je viens juste d'enregistrer ».

« Et merde ».

J'ai souvent critiqué les méthodes de Duo, mais celle là, est vraiment intéressante. Kushrenada se fout pas mal qu'on suive les cours du moment qu'on ne met pas le bazar. Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est qu'on est de bonne note. Duo, écoute de la musique en cour, son baladeur efface automatiquement ce qu'il vient d'entendre et enregistre tout le reste, c'est à dire ce qu'il se passe dans la classe. C'est comme ça qu'en général il reprend les cours et qu'il obtient des notes variant entre le 12 et le 16.5 en temps normal.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? ».

Cette voix ensommeillée me paraît bizarre, je regarde Quatre, il s'est endormi. Mon Quatchou que je connais depuis des lustres s'est endormi en cour. Et qui plus est avec des écouteurs.

« Quatre, tu utilise le même système que Duo ? ».

« Euh… Oui ».

« Super, vas-y Duo, rembobine et écoute avec Quatre. Tu vas comprendre. Je ne saurais pas raconter ».

**POV Heero :**

J'attends que le proviseur arrive. Je caresse MUCC qui est sortit de mon col roulé. Zechs entre dans le bureau, s'assoie face à moi sur son bureau.

« Tu dois bien avoir l'heure à m'accorder, n'est ce pas ? ».

« Hn ».

Il se lève, se prend un thé au citron et me tend un chocolat chaud, puis reprend sa place.

« Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! ».

**POV Trowa :**

Duo et Quatre sont complètement hystérique.

« Mais il est taré. Insulter un prof c'est comme signer son arrêt de mort ».

« N'en rajoute pas Quatre » Chuchote Duo. « En plus tu parles super fort ».

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris don sang ? » S'interroge Quatre.

« Tu n'as pas écouté la bande ? » M'iritais-je.

« Si, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est autant énervé. Ce n'était que de l'accusation verbale ».

« Quatre » Murmurais-je « Tu es très calme par nature, Heero, lui, est souvent sur les nerfs. Ce prof le déteste, il le provoque et Heero se défend, c'est tout ».

« Attend, Quatre, file-moi ta cassette, que je ré-écoute » Dit Duo en attrapant la cassette.

« Non, Duo, si tu la re-écoute, tu vas l'effacer ».

« Messieurs Barton, Maxwell et Raberba Winner, vous viendrez discuter mercredi prochain pendant trois heures. Et donnez-moi ces baladeurs ».

Treize a un ton irritable, c'est pas le moment de l'énerver. De mauvais grès, Quatre et Duo donne leurs baladeurs. Kushrenada écoute la cassette de celui de Duo puis l'arrête et le pose sur son bureau, il prend celui de Quatre et fait de même, il met lecture. Merde, s'il l'écoute, il va effacer la bande. Il retire l'écouteur, se lève, s'avance vers Quatre et tend la main.

« Monsieur Winner, lorsque je dis le baladeur, j'entends par-là, le baladeur ET la cassette aussi ».

Quatre sorts la cassette de sa poche et la lui donne. Il la casse entre ses mains et sous nos yeux, coupe la bande et la sort complètement de son boîtier. Cette fois, on ne peut plus rien pour Heero. A moins que toute la classe ne veuille l'aider.

Toute la classe nous regarde. Je les fixe méchamment, on est pas des bêtes de foires. C'est pas gagné, Heero, dans quelle merde est ce que tu t'es foutu ?

Enfin ça sonne. On sort. J'attends Quatre et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il arbore un grand sourire et me montre une cassette entre son index et son majeur.

« J'ai toujours deux cassettes sur moi ».

« T'es super Quat, viens, on va la donner tout de suite à Zechs ».

Nous nous rendons au bureau de mon mamour, je frappe et j'attends. Zechs nous dit d'entrer, ce que nous faisons. Zechs nous sourit, nous demande de prendre une chaise et de nous installer juste derrière Heero. J'avance ma chaise jusqu'à sa hauteur.

**POV Heero :**

Trowa s'assoie à côté de moi et me sourit.

« Zechs, Quatre a enregistré le cour d'histoire, alors si tu veux la vraie version… ».

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend. Zechs prends la cassette et l'insert dans son magnétophone. Une musique bruyante s'échappe des enceintes, et je reconnais alors comme BOSHE ONKELZ. Je me retourne pour voir Quatre. Il est devenu tout blanc.

« Ce… C'est la cassette que Heero m'a prêté… J'ai donné la bonne au prof… Hee… Heero, je suis sincèrement désolé, je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes ex ».

« C'est pas ta faute Quatre, je te rassure, de toutes façons, je suis conscient que j'ai insulté le prof. Zechs on peut y aller ? J'ai faim ».

« Oui… Allez-y, je peux te parler Trowa ? Allez y vous autres, il vous rejoindra ».

On sort du bureau, je passe mon bras autour des épaules de Quatre et le tourne vers moi.

« Quatre, je te jure que je ne t'en veux pas ».

On va dans les parcs, je sais que Trowa nous rejoindra là, je m'allonge dans l'herbe, MUCC fais de nouveau apparition et se pose sur mon torse. Je le caresse doucement. Je me relève et regarde au loin, puis, je me dirige vers une balançoire. Je m'y balance. Au bout de 10, 15 minutes, Duo arrive avec Hilde. Je leur laisse la place et vais rejoindre Quatre et Trowa qui vient juste d'arriver.

**POV Trowa :**

Quatre s'en veux énormément, il me regarde arriver avec ses yeux qui espèrent que j'ai tout arrangé. Heero s'assoie à côté de lui. Je les observe.

« Zechs ne peut pas prendre ma parole, si on passe en conseil de discipline, je serais à coup sur traité de menteur ».

« Mais… Alors c'est foutu ? ».

J'acquiesce en silence, Heero se lève et va chercher quelque chose près d'un arbre. Je regarde Quatre, je vois bien qu'il s'en veut énormément. Il faut que je lui remonte le moral, peut être en lui disant que Alex vient mercredi ? Non, c'est une surprise.

« Quatre, Heero t'as dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas ».

« Parce qu'il l'a dit c'est forcément vrai ? Il ne voulait pas m'enfoncer, c'est tout ».

« Quatre, si quelqu'un doit s'en vouloir, c'est moi, il y avait deux cassettes, j'en ai fais effacer une par flemme de vous raconter l'histoire. C'est à moi de me sentir mal et de culpabiliser ».

« Tu n'as pas plus de raison que Quatre, Tro » Me dit Heero « Je n'en veux pas plus à l'un qu'à l'autre. Ce qui me touche, c'est que vous ayez essayé de m'aider. C'est pour ça que je vous remercie infiniment. Merci. Ce n'est pas dans mon ancien lycée que certains auraient fais ça. De plus, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, j'ai juste avancé mon départ en école militaire. Tôt ou tard j'aurais fais une connerie. Puis surtout, je l'ai insulté, et avec ou sans raison valable, je suis coupable ».

« Mais, il t'a accusé à tort, sans preuves… ».

« Quatre si tu continue à culpabiliser, je vais m'en vouloir ».

« Mais ».

« NON, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça. Maintenant, tu apprécie la journée ».

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tenshi-Shinigami :** Voilà la suite, je voulais m'arreter mais j'ai pas réussis, alors 8 pages word d'un coup, ouah, je m'epoustouffle moi-même. Bonne lecture.

**Tenshi :** Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Sahad **: Voilà la suite mon petit Sahad. Je em suis déchirée, 8 pages . Bisous, bonne lecture.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

**POV Heero :**

Je me sens mal quand les autres culpabilisent à cause de moi. Et encore plus lorsque se sont mes amis. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Quatre et je n'en ai même pas envie. Je suis le seul coupable. Si je pars dans cette école militaire… Alors je reviendrais quelques week-ends… Ce sera dur d'aller ici pour tous les voir.

Je commence à avoir faim, et je crois que Trowa aussi. On se lève et retourne au lycée pour manger. Dans le couloir Zechs nous interpelle.

« Les garçons ! Je vous emprunte Heero quelques minutes. »

Il m'emmène à l'écart.

« Je n'ai pas prévenu ton père… Ton professeur ne tiendra pas compte de cet incident, mais tu devras aller t'excuser au début du cour prochain ».

« Je… Alors je vais pas partir en école militaire ? ».

« Et non, tu va devoir rester ici pendant encore un bon bout de temps ».

« Merci ».

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier. ».

Je ne saisis pas, mais comme Zechs pars, je me retourne et rejoins les autres dans la queue.

« Zechs a tout arrangé » Leurs dis-je.

« Zechs est le meilleur de toute façon » Dit Trowa.

« J'en suis vraiment soulagé » Me dit Quatre. « Comment est ce qu'il a arrangé ça ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas demandé, je l'ai simplement remercié ».

**POV Trowa :**

Je connais Kushrenada, j'ai déjà eu des problèmes avec lui, il ne lâche pas facilement, ou Zechs a de très bons arguments, ou quelqu'un est arrivé en cour de route. Je lui demanderai après.

**18h58**

**POV Heero :**

Les lumières s'éteignent brusquement… J'appuie sur l'interrupteur… Rien. Forcement une coupure de courant quand il faut aller manger, jamais pendant l'heure d'étude. Je monte et m'assoie sur mon lit pour rassurer MUCC et repenser à ce que m'a dit Trowa à 16h.

FLASH BACK 

« Heero, j'ai parlé avec Zechs ».

« Et ? ».

« Il y avait une autre cassette ».

« Ah ».

« Ah ? Heero ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir qui t'as aidé ? ».

« Disons que… Duo a effacé sa bande pour écouter, la cassette de Quatre c'est éclaté dans les mains de Kushrenada. Alors je ne cherche pas à savoir qui peut, à part vous, m'apprécier au point d'aller donner une cassette au proviseur ».

« Mais pourtant, c'est ».

« Trowa » Je le coupe « C'est sympa, mais je ne veux pas le savoir ».

Fin du FLASH BACK 

Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas le savoir, mais plutôt que je le savais déjà. Dans la classe, il n'y en a que trois qui pratique la méthode du baladeur. Duo, Quatre et Chang. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin. En parlant du loup, je l'entends monter l'escalier et s'asseoir sur son lit. On reste tout les deux silencieux, c'est une habitude maintenant. C'est comme si, ont étaient tout seul dans notre chambre. Il m'ignore comme je l'ignore. On se croise très peu et quand c'est le cas, on ne se parle pas. Cependant.

« Merci pour la cassette » Dis-je.

« Dans le fond, c'était injuste ».

« J'aurais pas pensé ça de ta part ». Je suis étonné de l'entendre répondre.

« Comment sais tu que c'est moi ? ».

« Il n'y a que trois élèves à avoir cette méthode, tu es le troisième ».

« Tu… Tu n'es pas réellement Néo-na… ».

« Bien sur que non » Je m'offusque « Ce n'est pas parce que j'écoute des groupes allemands et que je regarde que des films sur la seconde guerre mondial que je suis néo-naziste ».

« J'me disais aussi ».

« Nani ? ».

« Rien ».

« Pou... Pourquoi est ce que tu es dans ce lycée ? ».

« Tu le sais pas peut être ? » Sa voix est énervé, voilà un sujet que j'aurais dû éviter.

« Non… Je ne le sais pas ».

La lumière se rallume, Wufei prend sa veste et descend l'escalier, il me lance un regard noir. J'ai l'impression que cette discussion n'a pas eu lieu. La seule chose qui me prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé, est cette phrase qu'il me lance juste avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Tout autant que moi je sais pourquoi toi, tu es là ».

C'est bizarre, son comportement est bizarre. Dans le noir on aurait pu parler de n'importe quoi, mais à la lumière, sa fierté reprend ses droits. Il a repris son air hautain. Dans le fond j'aimerai qu'on puisse un jour s'entendre. Et je me dis que ce n'est pas impossible, puisqu'il m'a répondu.

J'attends Duo, Trowa et Quatre et vais au self pour manger.

« Tu va voir Heero, ce lycée est tellement pourris qu'on va avoir une seconde panne de courant et à tous les coups on va l'avoir avant l'heure d'étude, histoire de vraiment nous emmerder ». Me dit Duo.

« Duo, arrête d'être pessimiste » Grogne Quatre.

« Mais non, je suis réaliste. C'est pas vrai ? Y a eu deux coupures de courant avant que Heero arrive, et à chaque fois, la première juste avant d'aller manger et l'autre 1 heure avant l'heure d'étude. Histoire de nous pourrir notre temps libre ».

« D'accord, tu as raison » Dit Trowa « Alors mange, comme ça tu pourra profiter de la lumière avant qu'elle s'éteigne ».

**POV Trowa :**

Mercredi matin, enfin, cette après-midi, l'heure de vérité. Duo boude parce qu'il n' y a pas eu de seconde coupure de courant hier. On viens de sortir de 2 heures de math et je viens de lire sur le tableau que Lady une, la prof de français est absente donc on a deux heures de perm. Sympa la journée, si elles pouvaient toutes être comme ça…

Duo part avec Hilde dans les parcs, Quatre est au téléphone avec Alex… S'il savait… Je croise Heero qui part au CDI, je le suis. Je sors des mangas qu'il m'a prêtés, les GTO. Il arrive avec un gros pavé, il le feuillette vers le milieu puis commence à lire. Je regarde le numéro de la page, 267.

« Tu prends souvent les livres en cours de route ? ».

« Non, celui-là, je l'avais commencé dans mon ancien lycée, je n'ai pas pu le finir ».

« C'est quoi ? ».

« La liste de Schindler. Ça parle de ».

« Laisse moi deviner, sujet… Attends voir… Seconde guerre mondiale ? ».

« Hn ».

Dans le mille, faut dire, c'était pas difficile. Il reprend sa lecture et moi la mienne, ou plutôt j'essaye, mes yeux se reporte toujours sur lui. Il doit sentir mon regard puisqu'il lève la tête et me fixe.

« Quoi ? ».

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à cette guerre ? ».

« … »

Il semble réfléchir, il tire un morceau de papier de sa trousse la met dans son livre en guise de marque page et le referme. Il recule un peu sa chaise, croise les jambes et me regarde.

« Je dirais… Depuis la troisième… C'est à cette époque en tout cas que je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais ça viens sûrement d'avant. C'est le seul thème où mon prof, qui notais très sévère, m'a mis la moyenne au contrôle, la meilleure note s'arrêtait à 13.5, j'était l'exception. Je me souviens, il rendait les copies toujours dans l'ordre décroissant. Quand on est arrivé vers les 3, je me suis dis que ma copie été dans le tas, il n'en restait que trois. Ce professeur avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait jamais à me trouver des points. Il a rendu la copie à ma voisine, puis il m'a fixé. Il a dit ' Heero, je crois que c'est ta copie qui m'a le plus déçu' j'ai pensé que je devais même pas avoir un. Il me l'a rendu. J'ai regardé ma note, j'ai ouvert grand les yeux et j'ai regardé mon prof et il m'a sortit 'j'aurais préféré te mettre zéro plutôt que celle-ci'. Pour lui une telle note était extrêmement dangereux ».

« Tu avais eu combien ? ».

« 19.5 ».

« Sur 20 ? ».

« Oui ».

« La vache. Tu devais vraiment être passionné ».

« C'est surtout le seul contrôle que j'ai fais sans avoir relu mon cour. La semaine avant ce contrôle, on été allez visiter Oradour sur Glane. Je sais pas si tu connais ».

« Si, je l'ai fais en troisième moi aussi ».

« Voilà, dans ce cas tu sais tout ».

« Alors du jour au lendemain, après avoir eu cette note tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimais cette guerre ? ».

« Je ne l'aime pas, c'est la seule qui m'intéresse. C'est la seule que je ne trouve pas ennuyante. Puis mon père est militaire, j'avais déjà lu un bon nombre de livre dessus, journal intime, roman, nouvelle… ».

« Ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours ».

« Si je les lis c'est que ça me plait ».

« Non, je parlais de ton père ».

« Ah ça, tu peux le dire. C'est pas un cadeau. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà passé un bon moment avec lui. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je en le vois que pour manger. Le reste du temps je suis dans ma chambre avec ma musique et mes livres ».

« Et ta mère ? ».

« Je ne la connais pas ».

« Oh désolé ».

« Non, pas dans ce sens là, ma mère je la voyais tous les jours quand j'étais encore dans mon ancien lycée, mais… Comment dire ?... On ne parle pas. J'ai rien à lui dire. Je ne cherche pas à communiquer avec eux, leurs façons de voir les choses m'énerve. Puis quand je prend le risque d'ouvrir la bouche je me retrouve dans une discussion ou je ne peux même pas donner mon opinion ».

« Dire que je me plaignais de mes parents. Ils sont chiants mais au moins j'ai une vie de famille ».

« Fils unique ? ».

« Non, j'ai une sœur. Catherine. Elle est souvent là pour calmer le jeu entre moi et mes parents, heureusement. C'est la personne à qui je pouvais tout dire avant d'entrer ici. Avant de faire la connaissance de Duo et Quatre et puis avec toi aussi ».

« Je suis fils unique. Mon frère, c'est MUCC. Il ne me parle pas, mais je sais qu'il me comprend. Au moins il me prend pas la tête. C'est un animal tellement intelligent, bien plus que la moitié des humains. Si je pouvais lui ressembler, j'en serais vraiment fier ».

Il reprend son livre, je crois que la discussion est close. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenir.

**POV Heero :**

Chaque fois que Trowa me pose une question, je me prends la tête. De quelle nature je suis ? Je ne sais toujours pas. Pourquoi j'aime tant la seconde guerre mondiale ? Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi j'aime tant lire ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi je suis si différent des autres ? Ça au moins, je le sais. C'est parce que je n'ai pas trouvé les personnes qui sont comme moi, qui pensent comme moi. Sauf peut être Trowa, mais il ne montre rien.

**POV Trowa :**

Je sens Heero se tendre, il ne lit pas, je le vois bien. Il réfléchit, il se torture sûrement l'esprit. Dans deux ou trois minutes, il va se lever et me dire qu'il va faire un tour. Ça c'est dans le cas où je l'ai mis mal à l'aise.

« Trowa, je reviens tout de suite ».

« Ok ».

Et voilà, bingo, je l'ai mis mal à l'aise. Je mérite vraiment des baffes. Dommage qu'il y ai tant de monde autour de moi, sinon je me serais baffé sur le champ. Déjà qu'il a un mal fou à s'intégrer, et moi, comme un con, au lieu de l'aider, je l'enfonce.

**POV Heero :**

Je déambule dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches, le nez sur mes chaussures direction le distributeur. Un mec me met un violent coup d'épaule non voulu et je tombe sur le cul. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je ne le regarde même pas, je m'excuse à peine.

« Désolé je t'avais pas vu ».

« C'est ça, bien sur ».

Je reprends ma marche sans lui lancer un regard. Bizarre cette phrase avec ce ton, ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais j'ai encore un doute.

« Eh ! Heero ! ».

Le gars m'appelle, plus aucun doute, on se connaît. Je retire mes mains de mes poches et me retourne.

Je le toise et lance sur le même ton que lui.

« Eh ! Alex ! ».

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sahad :** Nan, faut pas tuer Treize, c'est devenu depuis pas très longtemps un de mes persos préféré, au fait tu as remarqué, pauvre Treize à chaque fois je lui met le rôle du mauvais prof, comme dans SAUM ( Treize : J'aurais le bon rôle dans la prochaine fic ? hein ? Dstine : Oui, le meilleur). Voilà la suite. Tu la lira sur le net ou au bahut, mais tu la lira, y a intérêt. Gros bisous mon petit Sahadounet que j'adore. Bonne lecture.

**Yumi-chan** : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour la review. Bonne lecture.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**  
POV Trowa :**

Je range mes affaires, celle d'Heero aussi par la même occasion. Je prends les deux sacs et je sors. Heero est dans le couloir avec un gars. Vu la ressemblance, je dirais que c'est son cousin, donc je suppose que c'est Alex. Je m'approche d'eux.

« Alors ? Quoi de neuf au lycée ? » Demande Heero.

« Bah, les trucs rarissimes et courant à la fois, encore un rapprochement des deux groupes depuis que Joe sort avec Franck. Wufei est dans le coin ? ».

« J'en sais rien. Ah Trowa ! Viens. Viens que je te présente mon cousin. Alex voici Trowa. Trowa, voici Alex ».

Je suppose bien.

« Ça va Alex ? ».

« Ouais, et toi ? ».

« Ça va ».

« Vous vous connaissez ? » S'étonne Heero. « Comment ça se fait ? ».

**POV Heero :**

« Vois tu Heero ! » Commence Alex en me prenant par l'épaule, « Il existe un objet, que certes, tu n'utilise que très rarement, qui s'appelle dans une langue commune, le portable. Ce portable, permet de communiquer ».

« C'est bon » Je grogne en dégageant sa main de mon épaule, au haussement de ma voix, MUCC sort.

« Salut MUCC ! Ça va ? » S'exclame Alex en le caressant.

« Alex ? » S'étonne une voix.

Je me retourne, Chang est dans le couloir. Alex se dégage du groupe et s'avance d'un pas enjoué vers Chang. Ils parlent quelques secondes avant que Alex ne le prenne dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale. Je regarde Trowa qui arbore un grand sourire.

« C'est toi qui l'a appelé ? » Je lui demande en montrant mon cousin du menton.

« Ouais, on avait des trucs à voir. Il connaît bien Wufei ? ».

« Et comment ! Ils sont ou plutôt ils étaient du même groupe ».

« Vraiment ? ».

« Oui. Mais tu le sais déjà tout ça puisque tu me l'a déjà demandé et qu'on en à déjà parlé. Tu as du demander à Alex pourquoi Chang a était viré, non ? C'est pour ça que tu le connais, non ? ».

« Pas exactement » Dit Alex dans mon dos. « On se connaît parce que c'est lui qui répond au tel quand Quat est sous la douche. Mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas là pour parler à Quatre, je suis surtout venu pour éclaircir certains points avec vous deux » Dit-il en me montrant avec Chang.

« Bien , je vous laisse alors » Dit Trowa. « Bon aprèm ».

**POV Trowa :**

Il vaut mieux les laisser entre eux. Cette discussion va changer beaucoup de chose, je l'espère. Et j'espère surtout que se soit en bien et pas en mal. Alex, Heero et Wufei se dirige vers les parcs, je suis tout seul. Je sais pas ou est Quatre, je vais aller faire un tour dans le bureau du proviseur. Je frappe à la porte et j'attends un peu. Puis j'entre. Zechs lève les yeux de son dossier, il acquiesce une dernière fois au téléphone avant de raccrocher et il me fixe. L'air soulagé.

« C'était qui ? » Demandais-je.

« Mon ancien proviseur. Bon, j'ai du nouveau et pas forcément du bon ».

« Ça semble être le jour. Vas-y explique ».

« Bien, tu te rappelle ce 'pari' stupide ? ».

« … ».

« Bien, ils ne m'avaient accordés que deux mois, or trois sont passés. Ils m'en accordent un de plus car ils se sont rendus compte que… Ce n'étaient pas des cas facile ».

« … ».

« Dans un mois, je reçoit la visite de Lady Une, la fille de mon ancien proviseur, ex professeur principale de Heero. Et de Sally Pô, ex-professeur principale de ».

« Wufei ».

« Voilà. L'enjeu se monte à ce que Wufei et Heero, dans la même pièce, s'entendent sur ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« C'est totalement con ».

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ».

« Mais cette histoire est complètement stupide. En quoi les faires se réconcilier prouvera que tu es un bon proviseur ? Ça se trouve, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne s'entendent pas. Ils faisaient tous deux parties de deux bandes différentes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes points de vue, c'est tout, alors comment est-ce que tu peux jouer ta place de proviseur sur leurs volontés à vouloir se parler sans se taper dessus ? ».

« Je comprends Trowa. Mais même si ce n'est pas comme ça que je prouverais que je suis un bon proviseur, Darlian reconnaîtra au moins que je ne suis pas un bon à rien ».

« Darlian ? Il s'appelle Darlian ? ».

« Darlian Peacecraft. Il s'agit bel et bien du père de Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Et par la même occasion de Miliardo Peacecraft ».

« Je ne le connais pas ».

« Si… Tu l'as devant toi ».

« Tu… Tu as changé de nom ? ».

« Oui. Et cette histoire de bande dans ce lycée… Je la connais tout aussi bien que Wufei et Heero puisque j'en suis à l'origine avec Treize, oui, oui, tu as bien compris Treize Kushrenada. Seulement, on a grandit depuis. On arrive tous deux à se retrouver dans la même pièce sans se taper dessus. Et pourtant nous étions les deux chefs de bandes, ce qui veux dire, les deux plus diamétralement opposé ».

« … ».

« C'est vrai que je ne t'avais jamais vraiment parlé de ma scolarité… Et pour cause, Réléna est fière d'avoir son frère comme proviseur, bien que personne ne le sache, moi, tout le monde savait que j'étais le fils du proviseur, et c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu des bandes, je n'étais pas fière de ce que j'étais, et j'étais près à tout pour qu'il ne soit jamais fière de moi, allant jusqu'à le défier sur son propre travail ».

« Tu le déteste ? ».

« J'ai passé mes 15 premières années dans une pension rien qu'avec des mecs, des gars plus grands que moi, des branleurs, et ça, ça n'avait rien de plaisant. J'ai subit ça pendant 15 ans sans jamais pouvoir voir ma mère. Alors non, je ne le hait pas à un point de non retour, car quoiqu'il ai fait, il reste mon père, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que bien que je ne le haïsse pas au plus haut point, je le méprise fortement et j'entend bien le lui faire voir ».

Je reste pantois. Zechs vient de lâcher en quoi ? Aller, 5 minutes tout ce qu'il n'a jamais réussis à me dire en 2 ans. Je fais le tour du bureau et passe mes bras autour du cou de Zechs en restant dans son dos, embrassant sa nuque pendant qu'il me caresse le haut des bras de ses mains. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire va se terminer, j'en ai plus qu'assez.

**POV Heero :**

On se posent à côté des balançoires, Alex n'est pas à l'aise puisqu'il se tortille les doigts. Il nous regarde alternativement, inspire un grand coup puis se lance.

« Tout d'abord » Commence-t-il. « Wufei, je t'ai toujours énormément apprécié, et ce que je vais raconter, tu l'interprétera comme tu voudras, mais ce n'est pas contre toi ».

« Abrège » Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

« Bon, ce que je veux vous raconter, c'est pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux ici… ».

« Ça on le sait très bien » Grogne Chang en me fixant d'un regard noir.

« Non, tu te trompe complètement » Le coupe Alex « Wufei, celui qui aurait dû être virer, c'était toi, et toi seul ».

« Je sais, tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau. Seulement, Yuy ne sais pas faire les choses correctement, c'est ça qui l'a perdu ».

« Nani ? » M'étonnais-je.

« STOP ! » Crie Alex « Avant que vous ne commenciez à gueuler, laissez-moi vous racontez ce qui s'est réellement passé, sans me couper ».

« Dépêche-toi ! » Grogne Chang. « Sa présence m'importune ».

« Pas autant que tu le dis » Ironise Alex.

« Je commence sérieusement à être paumé moi » Dis-je en me levant « Quand vous aurez régler vos affaires de bandes vous m'appellerai ».

« Heero ! Tu reste ici, tu pose ton cul et tu bouge pas ».

Je n'ai pas souvent entendu mon cousin être aussi agressif. Il n'a jamais fait preuve d'autorité face à moi, il n'a jamais élevé la voix en ma présence. Je m'assoie de nouveau. Alex se lance définitivement, et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

« Wufei, trois jours avant ton renvoie et celui de Heero, tu as trouvé de la came dans ton casier. Vrai ? ».

« Vrai ».

»Tu t'en ai tout de suite débarrassé, vrai ? ».

« Vrai ».

« Deux heures après, il y avait une fouille de tous les casiers du lycée. Tu as était accusé, mais blanchit pour faute de preuve. Cette drogue, la personne qui l'a mise, sais-tu réellement qui c'est ? ».

« Oui. Toi. Tu était le seul à avoir des raisons 'valables', là je me suis rendu compte d'une chose… C'était moi ou… Yuy ».

« Eh ! » Je m'écrie « C'est quoi tout ça ? Je comprends rien. Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? ».

« Heero, laisse moi finir et tu vas comprendre. Wufei, avec ce que tu viens de dire, je n'ai plus aucun doute, c'est toi qui a mis la came dans le casier de Heero deux jours après. Vrai ? ».

« Faux ».

« Alors qui ? ».

« Sylvia ! Je l'ai apprit après. Pour presque les mêmes raisons que toi. Vouloir m'éloigner de ce lycée… Ou plutôt d'une personne ».

« Mais j'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire moi, pourquoi au final cette drogue était dans mon casier ? Vous êtes bien une bande de looser, vous faites tout par-derrière » M'énervais-je en me relevant.

« Heero ! » Alex me rappelle à l'ordre en me retenant par le poignet. « Attends avant de juger ».

« J'ai jamais rien demandé. On à toujours eu des différents, et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais rabaissé à une attaque aussi lâche ».

« PUTAIN, TA GUEULE YUY, tu t'es bien vengé quand même, puisque j'ai moi aussi était viré, tu peux prendre tes grands airs avec tes coups bas ».

« Mais j'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire ».

« Wufei » Dit calmement Alex « Si toi tu a était viré, c'est par une erreur de parcours ».

« Comment ça ? ».

« Suite à l'échec de la première fouille, ils en ont refait une, et j'ai remis de la came dans ton casier. Je ne pensais pas que Heero en avait aussi. Si j'avais su… Je n'aurais rien fait ».

« C'est ça, et au final, c'est moi qui trinque pour vos règlements de compte entre potes d'une même bande ».

« Heero, attends la fin ».

« Je veux pas de la fin. Mon père est à deux doigts de m'envoyer en école militaire tout ça parce que tu n'est pas capable de régler tes affaires à la main ».

Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule et pars. Alex se remet sur ses pieds et m'attrape par l'épaule.

« Attends Heero ! Attends ».

Je dégage violemment sa main de mon épaule et le regarde avec des yeux noirs. Je reprends ma marche. Alex reste derrière, en retrait.

« Heero ! Frappe moi si tu en as envie, mais je maintiens que ce que j'ai fait, aussi con que ce soit, je l'ai fait pour te protéger ».

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tenshi :** Bon, je me pendrais après ce chapitre si il ne te plait pas, lol. Merci de la lire. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Yumi-chan :** Merci de toujours suivre cette fic, ça fait plaisir. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**  
POV Trowa :**

J'ai laissé Zechs et j'ai rejoins Quatre dans la cour. Tous les deux allongé sur le monolithe, nous parlons de choses sans importance en regardant les nuages.

« J'espère que tout se passe bien pour Alex ».

« Ano ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Demandais-je en me retournant.

« Eh bien ! J'étais au téléphone avec Alex… Il m'a dit qu'il venait ici, parce qu'il devait parler à Heero et Wufei… Enfin, il devait plutôt leur dire pourquoi ils ont été virés ».

« Il t'a expliqué ? ».

« Bah oui. Il m'a dit pourquoi Heero était là, et pourquoi il ne devait pas trop s'approcher de Wufei. Au début je pensais que… Bah, qu'il y avait aucun risque vu les regards qu'ils se jettent, mais… ».

Il hésite à finir sa phrase. Je l'aide.

« Mais Wufei à des tendances à faire très attention à Heero ? ».

« Oui ».

« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que Alex veut leur expliquer, pourquoi ils sont virés, ça ils le savent ».

« Non justement, les raisons qu'ils connaissent ne sont pas les vrais. C'est ce que Alex est venu leur dire. Ils sont tous les deux là parce que… Je vais tout t'expliquer. Alex a voulu éloigner Wufei de Heero. En faisant exclure Wufei c'était gagné, mais si c'était Heero qui était exclu, rien n'empêchait Wufei de changer de lycée ».

« Attends, je suis plus. Si Heero changeait de lycée, pourquoi croyait-il que Wufei aurait suivi ? ».

« Wufei est… Comment dire… Attiré par Heero ».

« Il est attiré par Heero ? Wufei ? ».

« Oui. Et comme te l'a peut être expliquer Heero, son père est militaire, et il n'accepte pas du tout l'homosexualité. Alors Alex a cru bon, de… D'éloigner Heero. Pour être sur que tout se passe bien pour lui. Voilà, en gros ».

« Bah merde alors ».

« Comme tu dis ! Je connais un peu le tempérament de Wufei par Alex. Lui, il ne le prendra pas trop mal, mais Heero… Il va se rendre compte qu'il a été viré pour des raisons… Enfin… Pour une histoire de règlement de compte entre deux membres d'une même bande ».

« Ouaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je pensais pas que ça venait de là tous ces problèmes ».

« Eh ben si! Donc voilà ! Maintenant faut attendre. Faut attendre de voir leurs réactions. Mais par contre, j'aimerai que ça se fasse vite, parce que j'aimerai bien profiter de mon copain tant qu'il est là ».

« Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatre ! ».

« Quoi ? Faut se leurrer non plus, moi je sors pas avec un mec qui habite à trente mètres de l'internat ».

« Comment tu l'as connu alors ? ».

« … ».

« Je veux dire si vous habitez si loin, comment est ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? ».

« J'ai bien compris la question, je me rappelais juste le jour où on s'est rencontrés. S'étais y a quatre ans, mon père et le sien travaillaient ensemble. Mon père avait invité tous ses collègues pour fêter son pot de départ. Ce jour-là, j'ai donc rencontré Alex et aussi… ».

« Et aussi ? ».

« Je ne me rappelle plus son prénom, mais elle disait être la cousine d'Alex, or je me rappelle que Alex m'avait dit qu'il n'avait de la famille que du côté de son père. Donc, qu'un seul cousin. C'est vraiment étrange quand j'y repense ».

« Aussi étrange que cela soit, il faudra que tu fasses avec, voilà ton mec. Avec Wufei ».

Alex arrive avec Wufei, ils font une drôle de tête. Je regarde derrière eux.

« Inutile de chercher Heero, Trowa, il s'est barré, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir. Tu sais pas ou il peut être aller ? ».

« Je… ».

Où il est allé, si, je le sais. Mais bon, si Quatre veut passer du temps avec lui.

« Trowa ? » Me demande Alex.

« Quoi ? ».

« Tu as commencé ta phrase, mais tu l'as pas finis ».

« Ah oui, excuse-moi, non, je ne sais pas ou il est. Désolé. Bon, moi je vous laisse, je vais manger avec Hilde et Duo puis Ciné. Bon après-midi ».

« Bonne après-midi Trowa » Me répond Alex.

« Bon Aprèm, et merci Tro ».

« Y a pas de quoi Quat-Chan ».

Je m'en vais et Wufei pars aussi. Je passe en perm déposer mes affaires dans mon casier. Wufei s'assoie à une table et sort un cahier de dessin.

« Tu veux pas venir manger avec nous ? » Je lui demande à tout hasard.

« Non, merci, je préfère la solitude. Bon appétit ».

« Merci ».

Je réajuste ma bretelle de sac sur mon épaule et commence à partir. Puis je fais demi-tour. Je me campe devant Wufei.

« Écoute, je sais pas comment tu réfléchis dans ta tête, c'est qu'avec Hilde et Duo en plus de moi, y aura trop de monde ? Pas de problème, on mange que tous les deux, ok ? Puis, je m'en fous de ton avis, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses. Depuis que tu es ici, tu n'as fais aucun effort d'intégration alors pour une fois tu te tais et tu viens manger. Subito ».

Wufei ne dit rien, je sors un regard noir digne de Heero pour faire tourner les têtes de ceux qui nous observent. Je vois que Wufei fais un micro sourire. C'est vrai que je lui force la main, mais bon, il ne s'intégrera jamais si je ne gueule pas. En même temps c'est vrai que s'il cherche pas a s'intégrer, c'est qu'il à peut être des raisons, mais temps qu'il ne me les donne pas, je continuerais à lui pourrir la vie pour qu'il soit avec nous. Puis, même s'il dit jamais rien, je l'aime bien moi.

Il range ses affaires en silence et me suit en hissant son sac sur son épaule.

Nous partons tous les deux dans la queue pour le self.

« Dis-moi Barton, je peux te poser une question ? ».

« C'est déjà fais, mais je t'en accorde une autre, de quoi s'agit-il ? ».

« Eh bien ! Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir m'intégrer ? C'est vrai quoi, puisque tu m'as dit que je ne faisais aucun effort ».

« Oh ! C'est simple. D'un, Alex nous l'a demandé ».

« Faux frère ! » Grommelle-t-il.

« Et de deux, parce que tu m'intrigue et aussi parce que je me demande pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'intégrer, et puis tant que tu ne me donneras pas de raison, je continuerai de t'emmerder pour que tu t'intègre. Voilà ».

Wufei fait encore son micro sourire, je crois que c'est pas perdu. L'idée qu'on puisse s'entendre un jour n'est pas à exclure. On entre dans le self. Duo me fait un grand signe de la main. Je regarde Wufei il a le visage crispé. Je lui montre une table d'un coup de tête et il va s'installer, je dépose mon plateau et je vais voir Duo.

« Désolé, mais, c'est déjà pas mal que j'ai réussi à l'emmener, alors faut peut être pas trop en demander, non ? ».

« J'hallucine ! » S'exclame Hilde.

« Mais non, Hilde je te jure que je ne te boycott pas ».

« Non, non, je ne t'accuse pas de boycottage. Tu viens de gagner le pari entre Duo et moi ».

« Tu sais bien que je ne jouais pas avec vous ».

« T'as quand même gagné ».

« Ah, et j'ai gagné quoi ? ».

« Nos desserts… » Pleurniche Duo.

« Ça tombe bien, j'adore les fraises. Merci ».

Je prends les deux barquettes de fraises et je retourne à ma table. Je donne une barquette à Wufei.

« Cadeau ! ».

**POV Heero :**

Me protéger, il en a de bonnes. C'est en me montrant comme un dealer et un drogué qu'il croit me protéger ? Mais pour qui il se prend ? Je suis assez grand pour me protéger tout seul, non ?

Je sors du parc. Et je me dirige directement vers le centre ville.

Chang n'avait pas l'air surpris de toutes ses révélations, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout m'est retombé dessus. C'est vrai quoi, même si ont avaient des différents dans les bandes, ça n'en est jamais arrivé aux règlements de compte par derrière. Mais je suis encore plus étonné par le comportement d'Alex. On s'entendait bien en dehors du lycée, si j'avais fais quelque chose qui lui aurait nuît, il me l'aurait dit, non ? C'est plus logique comme ça.

Je passe dans le magasin de BD pour voir les derniers mangas sortis.

Je discute quelques minutes avec Noin, la nouvelle responsable de manga. Elle est arrivée au poste la semaine dernière. Quand j'ai le temps, je l'aide à ranger les mangas, sortir les nouveautés, ou faire le point.

« Noin, je vais te laisser, je vais payer mes mangas et j'y vais. Bye bye ».

« Heero, attends ».

Je la fixe. Elle sort de derrière son comptoir et me regarde.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais… Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Et… J'aimerai t'aider. Mieux te connaître aussi… Enfin, c'est toi qui vois… Mais c'est là, maintenant que tu as l'air vraiment paumé… Et j'aimerai me rendre utile ».

« Merci Noin, c'est gentil. Ça me touche sincèrement, mais je préfère rester seul. Franchement merci ».

C'est vrai, ça me touche énormément.

Je donne mon « Audition » 4 et mon « Samouraï deeper Kyo » 16 à la caisse et j'attends que le caissier me donne le prix. Je paye et je sors. Quand j'y repense, ça fait pas longtemps que Noin est arrivé ici, mais… Même moi qui ne m'attache pas aux gens, j'aime bien parler avec elle. Puis elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

Je range mes livres dans mon sac et je vais vers le port. Je me pose sur le bord et je sors Audition. Y a pas que les japonais qui font des bons mangas, les Coréens aussi.

**OoO**

Je relève la tête. Je range mon volume dans mon sac et me lève. J'ai faim. Je passe à une sandwitcherie et je me prends un Panini et je vais me poser dans le parc près de la médiathèque.

Alors que je m'apprête à mordre dans mon manger, quelqu'un m'adresse la parole.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? ».

Je ne connais que trop bien cette voix, je ne relève pas la tête et mords dans mon repas. Noin s'assoie à côté de moi et sors un sandwich. Elle ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de manger en silence en fixant les bateaux qui arrivent dans le port.

« Alors ? Tu me dis ce qu'il va pas ? ».

« Rien ».

« Rien ? Tu te moques de moi ? ».

« Tout alors ».

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? ».

« Bof. C'est compliqué. Faudrait que j'en parle, mais avec une personne qui connaît tous les protagonistes ».

« Et de quels protagonistes parles-tu ? ».

« De… Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça ».

« C'est pas m'embêter que de me parler. Je… Je te jure, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te connaître. J'en ai besoin ».

Je la regarde étonné.

« Tu en as besoin ? ».

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je ».

« Noin, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, je t'apprécie beaucoup et c'est rare pour une personne que je connais depuis si peu de temps, mais tu as au moins 7 ans de plus que moi. Et franchement, je crois pas que les filles ce soit mon truc ».

Lorsque je finis ma phrase, je lance mon sac sur mon épaule et m'en vais.

« Ça je le savais plus ou moins que tu n'étais pas intéressé par les filles ». Me dit-elle alors que je lui tourne le dos.

« Que ? » Je me retourne et la fixe.

« Heero, je n'essaye pas de te draguer, laisse moi te connaître et tu comprendras pourquoi j'y tiens tant, et peut être même que tu ne trouveras plus ça si con qu'une fille qui a plus de sept ans de plus que toi veuille mieux te connaître ». Me dit-elle le regard toujours fixé sur les voiliers.

Je reste un moment debout à fixer son dos. Si elle ne me drague pas, alors… Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ? J'ai peut être beaucoup à y gagner. Une amie en dehors de tout ce milieu du lycée, qui me donnera un avis neutre. Pourquoi pas !

Je me pose à côté d'elle. Elle me fait un large sourire, et je lui réponds.

« Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? ».

« Tout. Tout ce qui te concerne ».

« Oh là ! Rassure-moi, t'as pas un autel avec plein de photo de moi et tu m'idole pas. Hein ? ».

« Non, bien sur que non ».

« Ouf, tu me rassures. Un instant j'ai cru que tu étais une folle ».

"Allez vas-y".

" Vas-y quoi ? Tu veux que je commence par quoi ? ».

« D'abord de ce que tu fais ici ».

« Ça, c'est une longue histoire dont j'ai vu l'aboutissement il n'y a que quelques heures ».

« Non, en fait, présente-moi d'abord ton entourage. Tu me donnes leurs prénoms. Et tu me dis si je l'ai est déjà vu au magasin. Après tu me raconteras ce que tu fais ici. Ok ? ».

« Ok ! Alors d'abord, il y a… Alexandre, mais je l'appelle toujours Alex… » J'esquisse un sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? ».

« Parce que… C'est mon cousin, il m'a fait la pire chose qu'il puisse me faire et je ne songe même pas à lui en vouloir. C'est vraiment trop con. Je suis vraiment trop con ».

« Non, simplement au fond de toi tu sais que ça ne servira pas à grand chose de lui en vouloir, non ? ».

« C'est sur, ça ne changera plus rien. Alors, je disais donc, Alex, mon cousin, il vient de mon ancien lycée, celui d'où je me suis fais virer ».

« Ahun ».

Elle m'écoute et se contente d'hocher la tête. Je suis un peu gêné. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ma vie à quelqu'un que je connais à peine. Mais comme je l'ai dit plutôt, j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps, ou alors simplement de l'avoir déjà vu il y a longtemps de ça.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yumi-chan :** Voilà la suite ! Merci de toujours me lire, bonne lecture !

**Sahad :** Et voilà la suite tant attendu de Dsty (on peut rêver, non ?) Alors j'espère que t'arrivera a suivre, mais je comprendrais que non, parce que même moi je me perds par moment. Bisous mon ptit Sahad. Bonne lecture.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

**POV Heero :**

Noin m'écoute attentivement. Je raconte des anecdotes qui doivent quand même bien décrirent mon caractère. Des choses toutes cons qui me sont arrivés dans ce bahut. Cet ancien bahut où j'avais beaucoup de gens autour de moi, mais pas forcément des amis. Mais pour sur, il y avait quand même des personnes que j'aimais énormément. Au point d'avoir fait une dépression à la disparition de certain.

Dans le fond ma vie scolaire et banale, je me suis toujours pris la tête avec mes profs ou des élèves, j'ai horreur que l'on me dicte ma conduite.

FLASH BACK 

C'est un cours d 'espagnol. Ma prof me saoule, ça fait deux ans que je l'ai. C'est le début de ma première dans mon cher bahut qui m'a servi de collège et de lycée. Elle raconte des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec la leçon, et les deux fayots qui l'écoutent soi-disant attentivement se foutent de sa gueule. Ça fait également une demi-heure que je reçois des boulettes de papiers et ça comment sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Je me retourne.

« C'est bon Ali, faudrait p'têtre arrêter maintenant, t'es en première, plus au CP. Faut grandir dans la vie ».

Je me re-retourne et fixe la prof qui continue de déblatérer ces conneries. Soudain, elle s'adresse à l'un des deux fayots.

« Et toi Aymeric, tu l'as fais ton exercice ? ».

« Non, madame, j'ai pas pu parce qu'hier, en rentrant j'ai eu un problème et ».

« Arrête de raconter des salamaleques » Le coupe-t-elle.

Une bonne partie de la classe arrête de parler et se retourne pour fixer la prof qui n'est pas peu fière de son effet.

Je me retourne une fois de plus pour gueuler sur Ali, qui me tape sérieusement sur le système. Je l'entends qui se fous de ma gueule, mais j'ignore, on ne peut plus rien pour lui, en plus j'ai la prof qui me fixe.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire ? Des salaméques ? ».

Elle me fixe encore, en insistant un peu plus. Je ne connais pas ce mot, enfin si, je l'ai déjà entendu, mais ça s'arrête là.

« De toutes façons, vous les jeunes, vous n'avez aucune culture. Salamaleques ça veut dire des « histoires » en arabe. Vous ne lisez plus, vous n'avez aucune culture personnelle et aucune culture de la langue » Elle continue de me fixer, et ça m'énerve.

« Je suis en France je parle français ».

Je sens une partie des regards de la classe se tourner vers moi, je dis ce que je pense et je n'en ai rien à foutre des autres.

« Heero, tu as des propos racistes ! ».

« Cette phrase c'est votre nièce qui me l'a apprise. Elle m'a toujours dis « tu es en France dans un cours d'espagnol, tu parle en français et en espagnol et ça suffit ». Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne connaît pas un mot d'arabe qu'on a forcement aucune culture. Me dites pas que vous connaissez tous les mots employés en France de n'importe quelles langues qu'ils soient ».

Cette prof m'énerve. Ali m'envoi encore une boulette de papier.

« MAIS MERDE ALI, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE. TU PEUX PAS GRANDIR UN PEU ? T'AS QUEL AGE ? ».

Aymeric me regarde, puis regarde Ali, il repose son regard sur moi.

« T'es raciste ! » Me dit-il. « T'es raciste. T'aime pas Ali parce qu'il est arabe et moi non plus tu m'aime pas parce que je suis noir ».

« Aymeric, si je t'aime pas, c'est pas parce que tu es noir, c'est parce que tu es con ! Et Ali, c'est pareil. Vous pouvez bien être blanc, jaune, noir, bleu ou vert, ça revient au même je peux pas vous encaisser ! Et c'est simplement pour ça que je peux pas vous voir, parce que toi et Ali, vous avez une mentalité pas plus évolué que des gosses de maternelles. Et que je vous aime ou pas ça me regarde, j'ai pas à me justifier ».

La cloche sonne, je souffle. Je sors du cours et vais en anglais. En chemin Ali me donne un gros coup d'épaule.

« J'vais t'éclater la gueule à la sortie. 'spèce de raciste ».

« Ali, si tu veux m'éclater la tête, te gênes pas, mais surtout te loupe pas, parce que moi je te raterais pas, et là crois moi tu n'auras plus jamais les moyens de te reproduire ».

Fin du FLASH BACK 

« C'était au début de l'année. Dans mon ancien lycée. J'avais une belle réputation là-bas ».

« Tu te prends la tête pour un rien avec les profs toi, c'est grave ».

« T'as raison, mais disons qu'ils nous jugent sans nous connaître. Aymeric, ça faisait deux ans que je l'avais dans ma classe et pour lui dès que quelqu'un lui refusait quelque chose, c'est qu'il était raciste. « T'as une feuille ? - Non ! - RACISTE ! » Tu vois le genre ? Et moi j'ai pas l'intention de laisser des gens comme lui me pourrir l'existence, alors je me laisse pas faire ».

« Et as-tu au moins satisfaction avec cette attitude ? ».

« Je sais pas, mais au moins, les choses sont clairs ».

« Et ce Aymeric, que devient-il ? ».

« Je sais pas. Je l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Je m'étais déjà pris la tête avec lui ma première année de lycée. Il a une mentalité de sixième c'est horrible. En revanche, avec Ali… Quand j'ai du partir, il m'a serré la main et il m'a dit « Dommage, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir si je pouvais réellement t'apprécier, mais un jour, je suis sur que ça viendra » ».

Noin me sourit.

« Tu pense ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas raciste ».

« Je te crois. Tu as encore d'autres petites histoires comme ça ? ».

« Ouais, un règlement de compte avec ma prof de français de troisième. Mais celui-là, il restera mon meilleur souvenir ».

« Alors je t'écoute ».

FLASH BACK 

Milieu de troisième. Sally Pô, professeur de français à une sale habitude. Tous ces devoirs se résument à nous faire écrire des récits auto-biographiques. Elle veut toujours tout savoir sur notre vie. Dès que quelques choses ne va pas chez nous, elle veut tout savoir.

Je suis avec Emilien, on sort de table et on va récupérer nos sacs, lorsqu'on voit un des gars de la classe qui nous fait signe de le rejoindre dans les toilettes. Meiran maquille Gaétan, elle lui fait un superbe coquard qui a l'air vraiment vrai. Elle a un dont pour dessiner. L'année passée, quand elle est arrivée dans ma classe on a très vite sympathisé, et c'est devenu une de mes meilleures amies. Elle m'a fait un tableau pour mon anniversaire. Un paysage de Chine avec la muraille. Il est magnifique et reste au-dessus de mon lit.

Revenons en à Meiran qui maquille Gaëtan. Lucas, un autre élève de la classe s'enroule un bandage autour du bras, et nous explique ce qu'il attend de nous.

« Écoutez les gars. C'est spécial aujourd'hui, et ça ne demande pas une grosse participation. C'est pour le cours de français. Hier soir la 3ème A et la 3ème B se sont retrouvés derrière le bahut. Il y a eu une baston parce que les 3ème A ont dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs que nous en français. Emilien, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, ne ? Ensuite… ».

Nous passons tous entre les mains de Meiran qui fait vraiment des merveilles puis nous nous rendons à notre sale de classe en essayant de dissimuler nos bandages à la vue des professeurs.

Nous nous asseyons et prenons nos aises comme à chaque heure de français. La prof fixe Julien. Un camarade qui n'a pas retiré son bonnet.

« Julien, tu es en cour, retire ton bonnet s'il te plait ».

« Non ».

« Enlève le tout de suite, sinon c'est moi qui le fais ».

« Non ».

Elle s'approche à grand pas vers lui et essaye de lui retirer son bonnet, lui arrachant au passage une grande plainte.

« Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe ! ».

Le bonnet reste dans les mains de la prof qui regarde avec ses yeux grands ouverts la tête de Julien.

« Mais Julien, pourquoi… Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? ».

« Rien ».

« Si c'est rien, alors retire ce bandage ».

« Ah non alors ! J'ai déjà mal avec, alors sans j'imagine pas. Puis c'est mon père qui m'a dit que je devais le garder ».

« Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t-es arrivé ».

« Je balance pas MOÂ ! » Dit-il en fixant Emilien.

Sally suit son regard. Emilien lui sourit comme à son habitude. Sauf que pour une fois, il n'a pas l'air si angélique que ça. Il a un pansement sur le nez. Un coquard à l'œil droit, et la branche droite de ses lunettes qui ne tient que par un bout de scotch.

« Emilien ! Tu… Tu as un coquard ? Mais qui t'as fais ça ? ». Emilien est le chouchou de la classe.

« C'est ceux de la 3ème A madame. Hier ils ont dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs que nous en français et que si ont avaient quelques choses à revendiquer, qu'ont les rejoignes à 23heures derrière le bahut. Vous pensez bien normal qu'ont se soient pas dégonflés ».

« Ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes ».

« Ah ça ! C'est sur ! Ces traîtres avaient des battes de base ball ».

« Des battes ? ».

« Ouais, mais bon, vous pensez bien, on est pas de la dernière pluie non plus. Ont avaient prévus le coup, ont avaient nos chaînes ».

« Des chaînes ? Mais c'est très dangereux ».

« On sait, mais y a pas 36 solutions de se défendre contre des couteaux à cran d'arrêt, il faut de la distance ».

« Heero, qu'est ce que tu as à la main ? ».

Je regarde mon poing, j'ai un bandage sur lequel ressortent quelques tâches roses de mercurochrome. J'hausse les épaules.

« Bah, un coup de couteau ».

« Mais vous êtes fous ? Et vos parents ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? Ils vous laissent sortir comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit ? ».

« Bah ont fais le mur, c'est plus rapide » Répond Emilien.

« Emilien, ton coquard ! Je peux le toucher ? Je suis sur que c'est un faux ».

« Non mais ça va pas ? Ca fait super mal ! Puis ça veut dire quoi ça, 'je suis sur que c'est un faux' ? Vous ne nous croyez même pas ».

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais… Mais enfin, quel genre de parents avez-vous. Vous avez vu un médecin au moins ? ».

« Oui, le père de Julien est médecin » Dit Emilien.

« Il était là ? » On hoche la tête « Il était là et il vous a laissé faire ? ».

« Madame, mon père est très compréhensif ».

La prof nous regarde tous tour à tour.

« Vous me faites une blague, hein ? Vous me faites une sale blague, n'est ce pas ? ».

« Vous croyez qu'on plaisante madame ? » Demande Arnaud, le meilleur ami de Julien.

Il décolle un bout de son pansement qu'il a sur la joue. Il dévoile ainsi une coupure assez profonde. Puis il décolle deux autres de ces deux pansements et montrent deux autres coupures du même type.

« Mon Dieu ! Je vais en toucher deux mots avec l'autre classe. Mais une chose est sur, je ne vous donnerais plus jamais vos moyenne de classe ».

La cloche sonne, tiens c'est bizarre, le cour est passé vraiment très vite. Julien me frappe dans la main et pose sa main sur le cou d'Emilien.

« Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi vieux ! ».

Lucas quant à lui passe à côté de nous et regarde Emilien, il lui fait un grand sourire, redresse son pouce et lui sort un « balance ».

J'attrape Arnaud par le bras.

« Eh ! Comment tu t'es fais ça toi ? ».

« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai du aider ma sœur à laver le chat avant hier. Et il est plutôt du genre agressif lorsqu'il est mouillé ».

Je rigole et pars avec Emilien. Comme on a perm, on va dans les toilettes pour retirer tous les bandages et essayer de faire disparaître les traces. C'est un ehistoire entre la 3ème A, B et la prof de français.

Fin du FLASH BACK 

« Le pire, c'est le lendemain matin, on a eu un devoir de 4 heures en classe entière. Sally devait nous garder la deuxième heure. Elle est arrivée dans la salle est s'est approché de Julien, il n'avait plus son bandage, il lui a dit qu'il avait mis de la glace dessus, moi je lui ai dit qu'avec le mercurochrome sur ma main, la coupure du couteau avait cicatrisé, mais quand elle est passé à côté d'Emilien, lui, il a fermé l'œil en faisant semblant d'avoir mal. Ca nous avons trop fait marrer ».

« Tu m'étonne ».

« Et le mieux de tout, c'est que le jeudi d'après, quand on a eu cours avec elle, elle nous a remercié pendant une heure. Elle nous a d'abord dit qu'elle n'avait jamais cru à notre blague, mais qu'elle l'avait écrit dans son journal intime. Qu'on était des élèves super, et que c'étaient adorable de notre part de ne l'avoir fais qu'à elle et pas aux autres profs. Je te jure, elle était toute folle ».

« AHAHAHAH ! ».

« Attends, y a encore mieux. Trois semaines plus tard, elle est venue faire ses cours avec un coquard. Ont allaient en sport et on passe devant une fenêtre de sa classe. Lucas à passé sa tête par la fenêtre, la prof est arrivé pour lui dire d'arrêter et là, tous en même temps, on a fait « M'dame, m'dame, on peut toucher ? » Elle a eu peur et elle a fermé la fenêtre. Nous ont été mort de rire ».

« Cette prof avait l'air bien ».

« Ouais, ça faisait du bien d'avoir un prof qui ne nous rabaisse pas. A toi maintenant ».

« A moi ? ».

« Oui, tu m'as dis que tu me dirais qui tu étais si je me présentais un peu ».

« Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Regarde-moi ».

« Et après ? ».

« Non, regarde-moi bien ! Sérieusement ».

« … ».

**POV Trowa :**

J'ai cherché Heero toute la journée avec Wufei. J'étais persuadé qu'il serait à la médiathèque, mais soit j'ai mal cherché, soit il a changé d'option. Le plus étonnant, c'est que Wufei l'est cherché avec moi.

« Dis ! ».

« Hn ? ».

« Pourquoi tu es venu avec moi ? Je veux dire, quand tu parles d'Heero tu dis « Yuy » alors le fait que tu m'aides à le chercher, c'est bizarre ».

« Tu me prends pour un con ? ».

« Non ».

« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Yuy. Tu le sais, ne le nie pas ».

« Je... Je sais, c'est vrai, mais… J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Si tu aimes Heero ».

« Je ne l'aime pas » Me coupe-t-il. « Il m'attire et crois-moi, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose ».

« D'accord, alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais dis ? ».

« Alex est un de mes meilleurs amis. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il sache, parce que j'avais peur qu'il me… Que je le dégoûte. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à accepter le fait que je sois gay. Alors le dire… ».

« Mais pourtant, Alex l'est ».

« A l'époque je ne le savais pas. Et j'avais de sérieuses raisons d'en douter. Il ne sort avec Quatre que depuis 1 an et demi. Mais y a 4 mois, j'ai craqué. J'en pouvais plus, je devais lui dire. Quoi qu'il me dise après, mais je devais d'abord lui dire, avant d'approcher son cousin ».

« Et c'est là que tu as appris qu'il avait un copain ! ».

« Oui. Mais, il a pas apprécié du tout mon aveu. Il m'a dit « Oublie-le » D'un ton froid. Toute amitié avait disparu dans cette phrase. Il a tout fait par la suite pour me coller une fille aux basques ».

Je l'écoute attentivement, pour une fois qu'il parle. Je comprends un peu l'envie d'Alex de protéger son cousin vis à vis de son père, mais il n'aurait pas dû le laisser dans l'ignorance. Heero paye les pots cassés. Pire, il passe peut être à côté d'une chance de se trouver, de se découvrir.

« Wufei ? ».

« Pourquoi je ne lui dis pas tout maintenant ? ».

« Oui ».

« Parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction. De le dégoûter. De le faire fuir ».

« Peut être, mais vous pourriez au moins faire la paix, non ? ».

« Je pense pas qu'il accepterait ».

« Tu sais, depuis que vous êtes arrivés tous les deux, je trouve que celui qui à le plus de fierté, c'est toi ».

« Tu as raison. Alors dis-toi que je suis lâche ».

« Pourtant ce n'est pas ton genre ».

« Mon genre ne me correspond pas. Le genre que l'on me donne, ce n'est pas moi. Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas fière et arrogant. Je suis craintif. J'ai peur de m'attacher aux gens. J'ai peur d'entendre les mêmes sons que ceux sortis de la bouche d'Alex ».

« … ».

« … ».

« Je te paye un coup ? ».

« On a le temps ? ».

« Il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure ».

Il entre dans le café que je lui montre, monte à l'étage et se pose sur une banquette près de la fenêtre. Je commande deux cocas.

Je porte mes yeux sur Wufei, il a le regard triste. J'ai du ramener des sujets qu'ils voulaient oublier.

« Je suis désolé » Dis-je.

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est à cause de toi que je suis nostalgique ? ».

« Oui ».

« T'as raison…vTu sais, il y a 3 ans, j'ai rencontré un homme. Il était gay. Sur le coup, je me suis éloigné de lui, puis j'ai appris à le connaître. Il m'a dit qu'il affirmait sa part de féminité en aimant les hommes. Il m'a dit qu'ainsi, il se créait la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Je l'ai d'abord pris pour un fou. Mais… Il avait raison, l'année dernière j'ai recommencé à résonner comme lui. Je me suis posé les mêmes questions. Oui, j'aimais les hommes et pas les femmes. Je me suis demandé si moi aussi je n'essayais pas de me créer une sœur ».

Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Ses yeux sont humides. Il baisse la tête. Un ange passe.

« Seulement, je n'ai jamais essayé de me créer une sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu comprends Trowa ? Je n'ai jamais essayé de la créer. J'essaye juste de la faire revivre à travers moi. J'essaye juste de faire revivre à travers moi cette sœur que j'ai perdu ».

« Tu… Tu avais une sœur ? ».

« Jumelle. Elle s'appelait Meiran. Elle est morte il y a un peu plus de deux ans. D'une leucémie. Deux mois après je me découvrais ce côté féminin dont m'avait parlé cet inconnu ».

« Je suis désolé » Dis-je alors que je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Faut pas. Ça me fait du bien de parler d'elle. Heero la connaissait. Elle a été 2 ans dans sa classe. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est rendu compte un matin qu'elle n'était plus là. Tu sais, quand tu t'assieds à ta place et que ta voisine n'est pas là, et les jours passent mais elle ne revient pas. Je crois que je me serais posé des questions. Pas toi ? ».

« Si, bien sur. Peut être que Heero se les aient posés. Peut être qu'il se les pose toujours ».

« Peut être ».

« Mais… Vous n'étiez pas dans le même collège ? ».

« Non, mes parents fraîchement divorcé avaient décidé d'avoir chacun un môme de leur côté. Ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir ce qu'ont pensaient. Mais, c'est ce qui a accéléré le processus de la maladie de Meiran. Quand elle est morte, j'ai décidé de vivre chez ma mère, non pas pour elle, mais pour vivre dans le dernier endroit ou avait vécu ma sœur. Là où elle avait vécu ses derniers mois. J'ai rencontré Heero le jour de la rentrée en seconde. Je le connaissais parce que Meiran parlait beaucoup de lui dans son journal. Dans ses lettres elle m'a dit que je devais le lire. Elle avait aussi écrit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle, il ne l'attirait pas, elle l'aimait. Mais lui, il ne l'a pas vu ».

« C'est pour ça que tu as choisi le camp d'Alex ? ».

« Non, Alex… J'ai suivi le choix de ma sœur. Elle était sortie avec lui durant sa troisième. Sa ressemblance avec Heero l'avait attiré. Mais ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout ».

« Alex est sortit avec ta sœur ? ».

« Oui, 2 ou 3 mois, je ne sais plus trop. Elle a cassé avec lui une semaine avant son décès, elle avait dû le sentir venir… C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi Alex. Il était là à l'enterrement, et c'est lui qui a rendu les dernières pages du journal de ma sœur joyeuse ».

Il s'arrête là. Je crois qu'il en a assez dit. Je paye et ont sors. On se dirige vers les bus.

« Trowa ! Prends le bus, je rentre à pied ».

« Non, je t'accompagne ».

« C'est bon, je veux être seul quelques minutes. Tout ira bien. Je ne vais pas jeter sous un camion. J'aime trop la vie pour ça ».

J'acquiesce et le regarde partir. Il est quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait vécu tout ça. Je comprends mieux maintenant ses attitudes hostiles. Il ne nous regarde pas de haut, il a peur. Il a tout simplement peur.

Alex, il serait temps que tu laisses vivre les gens comme ils le veulent. Tu ne peux pas gérer indéfiniment la vie des autres. Crois-moi, gérer la tienne devrait te suffire.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yumi-chan :** Merci de toujours me lire. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Sahad :** C'est sur je suis beaucoup plus lente que toi pour uploader, mais maintenant va falloir que je me change les idées. Alors…Bonne lecture. BIG KISSOUS!

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

**POV Heero :**

Je fixe Noin et cherche vainement ce qu'elle veut que je trouve. Je secoue la tête.

« Désolé Noin, je vois vraiment pas ! ».

« C'est parce que tu ne me regardes pas sérieusement ».

« Si, mais seulement, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je vois ».

« Désespérant ».

Noin se rassoit et regarde les bateaux qui virent de bord devant le port.

« Je suis… La… L'erreur de ton père 7 mois avant son mariage ».

« … ».

« Tu ne me crois pas ? ».

« … ».

« Heero ? ».

« Si… Si je te crois… Mais pourquoi… Est ce que c'est la première fois que je te vois ? ».

« Ah ! Ça, c'est… On s'est déjà vu avant… Mais tu étais jeune… J'ai été ta baby-sitter… De tes 7 ans jusqu'à 9. Jusqu'à ce qu ta mère sache qui j'étais… Je crois… Je crois qu'elle a pas franchement appréciée ».

Elle me regarde désolé. Je lui souris gentiment.

« Tu l'as toujours su ? ».

« Non, je l'ai appris quand tu as eu 2 ans. J'en avais alors 9. Mais j'ai toujours su que ton père était le mien ».

« Pas de quoi en être fière ».

« A l'époque… C'était génial pour moi de savoir qui était mon père. Même s'il ne vivait pas avec nous et qu'il ne m'a reconnu officiellement que pour mes 17 ans. D'ailleurs… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Alex ».

« Tu connais Alex ? ».

« Oui. Et Quatre aussi… Ils étaient bons amis à l'époque… Je crois que c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés… En tout cas, ils semblent plus qu'amis maintenant ».

« Pourquoi Alex ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit ? ».

« Peut être parce qu'il à du penser que j'étais une cousine du coté de sa mère… Ne lui en veut pas ».

« Je ne lui en veut pas pour ça. Je lui en veut de toujours me cacher des choses qui me concernent ».

« Je n'aurais peut être pas du te le dire ».

« Si mon premier échange avec ma sœur, se résume à une discussion où elle me dit regretter de m'avoir dit qui elle était, je vais vraiment finir pas croire que je suis une merde en communication ».

« Désolé ».

« T'excuse pas si tu pense ce que tu as dis ».

« Je ne le pense pas. Je suis contente que tu le saches. Je veux juste éviter qu'Alex ai des problèmes à cause de moi. Mais quoique tu décides maintenant, tu resteras mon petit frère. Demi, mais petit frère quand même ».

« Qui est ta mère ? ».

« L'ancienne meilleure amie de ta mère ».

« … ».

« … ».

« Je dois rentrer. Si j'ai des problèmes avec les CPE, mon père va hurler. Son ambition c'est de m'envoyer en école militaire ».

« Comme beaucoup de militaire ».

« Dès que j'ai 18 ans, je me casse. En gros, j'ai plus que deux mois à tenir ».

« Où tu vas aller ? ».

« Je sais pas encore, mais je resterais pas chez moi. Pas dans une maison où une mère ne sait pas faire la différence entre la fille de son mari et d'une autre femme et son propre fils ».

« Bon aller, je te ramène. Monte, ma voiture c'est la beige en face ».

Elle me ramène devant le lycée. Le trajet se fait en silence. Au moment où je descends, je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prends, mais je l'embrasse sur la joue. Je referme la portière et pars. Noin baisse la vitre et m'appelle.

« Heero ! Ne soit pas trop dur envers Alex. Comme tu l'as dit mieux vaut tard que jamais. Puis il fait beaucoup d'erreur sans même s'en rendre compte ».

« Hn ».

« Bonne soirée ».

La voiture démarre et je franchis le portail de la limite de l'internat. Je monte jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et m'endors en pensant à Alex et à tout ce qui s'est passé dans la journée.

**OoO**

J'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre un œil et me redresse sur mes coudes. La douche couvre les voix mais je reconnais celle de Trowa. İl plaisante. Avec qui ? Duo ? Non, il doit encore être avec Hilde. Quatre ? Lui, il doit être avec Alex. Wufei ? Je ne pense pas. La douche ne s'arrête pas et semble couler à un débit très régulier. Elle doit encore être bloqué. Et à tous les coups, Trowa a encore oublié comment on la débloque.

Je renonce à mon repos et me lève avec un peu de difficulté quand même. J'ai mal au crâne. J'entre dans la salle de bain. Ma première surprise est de sentir mes pieds tout mouillés. Je jette un œil au sol et me vois dans une immense marre. Je lève les yeux vers ma seconde surprise… Trowa, simplement vêtu d'un bermuda qui envoie un seau d'eau sur Zechs. Ce dernier va pour riposter, sa poubelle qui fait office de seau est remplie d'eau. Il me voit et cache son seau derrière lui. Je regarde Trowa et hausse un sourcil. İl me montre la douche du doigt en tordant ses lèvres, signe qu'il est très emmerdé.

« J'ai pris ma douche, et pas moyen de l'arrêter ».

« Et pourquoi c'est une pataugeoire ici ? ».

« Parce que j'ai demandé à Zechs de venir m'aider, qu'il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que bidouiller la douche en se protégeant avec la poubelle ».

« Je vois pas le rapport ».

« Bah, comme ça l'a énervé parce qu'il y arrivait pas, et qu'il s'est rendu compte que l'eau était froide, il me l'a balancé à la figure ».

« Sérieux ? » Demandais-je à Zechs en fronçant un sourcil.

« Vi… » Répond-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, ne ? ».

« … Arrêter la douche ? » Demande Trowa.

« … Nous changer ? » Essaye Zechs.

« Baka ! Enlevez toute cette flotte. Je vais arrêter la douche ».

« Parce que Monsieur ce croit meilleur que moi peut être ? » Demande Zechs avec un ton ironique tandis que j'entre dans la douche.

« Oui » Je réponds simplement.

« Je demande à voir ».

J'appuie sous le bouton qui envoie l'eau. J'ai jamais compris le mécanisme, mais ça a toujours arrêté la douche. Je sors et fais un grand sourire à Zechs qui boude.

« Forcément, si tu cache David Cooperfield sous ton sweet ».

« … ».

« Comment t'as fait ? » Me demande Trowa.

« Faut appuyer sous le bouton Tro, je te le dis à chaque fois ».

« Gnagnagnagna ».

« Tu l'avais oublié ? » Demande Zechs.

« … Oui ».

SPLATCH.

Zechs vient de vider son seau sur Trowa. Apparemment ça le démangeait.

Je sors de la piscine en leur rappelant de nettoyer leur connerie. Je manque de me casser la gueule dans les escaliers en bois. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et m'essuie les pieds avant de me ré-allonger sur le matelas. Je ferme les yeux et écoutent les deux zigottos qui se "disputent" en bas. Je caresse laconiquement Mucc qui stagne sur mon ventre.

« Putain d'internat de merde » Braille Zechs.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse.

« Un problème ? » Demande une voix.

« Ouais ! Y a une coupure de courant » Se plaint Zechs.

Et encore, lui ne vient de voir que la première. J'entends la porte se refermer et le "plotch", caractéristiques des bruits de pas d'une personne ayant les pieds mouillés, monter les escaliers.

Wufei arrive en grommelant, le bas de son pantalon est trempé. İl s'assoit sur son lit, s'essuie les pieds, retire son pantalon et en enfile un autre. Wufei se place discrètement au niveau de mon lit, au sol pour profiter du peu de lumière naturelle qui persiste. Je fixe une fois de plus mon plafond en repensant à la journée. Je me suis fais virer à cause d'Alex… Enfin, surtout à cause d'un de ces raisonnement à la con… Mais quel est ce raisonnement, ça, j'en sais rien… Comme par hasard, il n'a rien dit la-dessus. Ou je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.

Je regarde ma montre. İl est l'heure d'aller manger… Je me lève, prends Mucc et enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Je passe par la salle de bain, où apparament y a pas eu de gros progrès. Je passe chercher Hilde et Duo et ont se dirigent vers le self. Heureusement, il ne fait pas encore nuit, donc on voit encore un peu. J'espère que Zechs va arranger ça. Une fois installé je vais chercher de l'eau avec Duo. Bien sûr avec tous ces systèmes électriques, forcément, ça nous bloque l'eau. On va chercher des bouteilles et on revient à table. En chemin, Duo me fait part des dernières nouvelles.

« Eyh ! Au fait Hee-chan, t'es pas au courant ».

« Au courant de quoi ? ».

« Tu sais, mon paris avec Hilde… ».

« Ouais… ».

« Bah c'est Tro qui à gagné ».

« C'est à dire ? ».

« Il a mangé avec Wufei à midi ».

J'hausse un sourcil. Étonné je suis. Je retourne m'asseoir. Quatre est arrivé. Et voilà Trowa et Wufei. Tro a encore les cheveux trempés.

« Ce gars est un boulet » Grommelle-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Muh ? ».

« Il sait pas remettre des plombs en marche. Et en plus il s'est pas où il les a mis ».

Je ris et Trowa marmonne un vague "Ta gueule".

**POV Trowa:**

Apparemment Heero est de bonne humeur. Je sens que je vais me prendre un savon ce soir… À cause de la piscine qui règne toujours. Wufei a finalement accepté de manger avec nous. Peut être qu'il en avait marre de jouer à l'associal. Je suis désolé pour Alex, mais si jamais il y a un moyen pour que la guerre cesse entre Heero et Wufei, je serais le premier à sauter sur l'occasion…

Pour une fois, on sort à peu près tous en même temps. C'est peut être du au manque de lumière… Les pions nous ouvre les portes et vont griller leurs clopes. Je reste en bas avec Duo, Hilde et Quatre pour me faire un volley avec le peu de luminosité qui reste. D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une panne générale. İl n'y a pas une lumière d'allumer à l'horizon. Bled de merde. Les pions nous proposent de tous dormir dans la salle de réunion. İl y a des tapis de gym. Ceux qui sont intéressés auront juste à descendre leur couverture… Ça me fait penser à la colo… Mais ça me tente. Je monte chercher ma couette en même temps qu'une bonne partie de l'internat. Je passe par la chambre d'Heero. Ce dernier doit être dans la douche.

« Wufei ? ».

Gros blanc.

« Wu ? ».

« Wufei » Beugle-t-il en tant que réponse.

« Excuse-moi, mais tu répondais pas ».

« Je dormais ».

« Encore désolé. Tu viens dormir en bas ? Y a tout le monde ».

« Non, y aura moins de bruit ici et c'est plus confortable ».

« Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit ».

« De même ».

Je passe par la salle de bain.

« Heero ? ».

« Hn ? ».

« Je vais dormir en bas. Tu nous rejoins ? ».

« Hn ».

« Ok… Pense à nettoyer la salle de bain avant, tu as mis de l'eau partout ».

« BAKA ! ».

« À toute ».

« Hn ».

**POV Heero :**

Quel baka. Je sors de la douche et m'enroule dans ma serviette toute chaude que j'avais laissé sur le radiateur. J'enfile mon boxer et un tee-shirt, et mes affaires sous le bras, je remonte. Wufei semble dormir.

Je mets mon pantalon et prends ma couette et mon oreiller. En descendant les escaliers de bois, je glisse et me casse la gueule. Je me suis fais mal. Tout ça à cause de cette saleté d'eau.

« Yuy ? ».

« Nani ? ».

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu penses à Meiran par moment ? ».

Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient me parler de Meiran ? Il est somnanbule ? Il parle en dormant ? Je remonte de quelques pas et vois Wufei assis en tailleurs sur son lit qui fixe le mur. Non, apparemment il dort pas. Je remonte le peu de marche qu'il me reste et m'assois au sol, contre le mur, face à lui.

**POV Trowa :**

Heero n'arrive pas. İl nettoie quand même pas la salle de bain ? Je vais le chercher. J'ouvre doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Wufei. J'entends des voix. İls parlent… Je les laisse.

**POV Heero :**

La porte se referme. Trowa sait que je ne viendrais pas dormir en bas.

Je me retourne vers Wufei. İl est toujours assis face à moi, quoique, un peu plus haut et attend. İl attend ma réponse. Bien sur que je pense à Meiran. Tout le temps, tous les jours. C'est une des premières personnes à qui j'ai fais confiance. Ça ne s'oubli pas comme ça…

« Est-ce que tu connaissais ses sentiments ? ».

« Non… Il y a des choses dont on ne parlaient jamais… Est-ce que tu sais de quoi elle… Je veux dire… Ce qu'elle avait ? ».

« Une leucémie… Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas être venu ce jour-là. Tu es celui qui comptait le plus pour elle. Plus qu'Alex… Plus que ses amies de notre ancien bahut… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? ».

« Je… J'y suis souvent allé… Après… On ne me l'a pas dit… Je n'étais pas au courant… Personne ne l'a su ».

« Alex le savait… Et il était là, lui… ».

« Il l'a su qu'au dernier moment. Et il était sur place… Il me l'a dit dès qu'il l'a su… J'étais chez moi, dans mon ancienne maison… Avec ma mère. On a pris le premier avion possible… Mais je ne suis arrivé que le lendemain… Vers 18 heures… J'étais au Japon, Wufei. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était malade. Elle ne l'a jamais dit… Elle n'avait jamais mal… Elle souriait tout le temps… C'est pour ça que je l'aimais… ».

« Tu l'aimais ? ».

« Bien sûr… Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? L'enterrement à eu lieu trois jours après… J'aurais eu le temps de rentrer. D'être là ».

« Je ne te connaissais pas. Elle ne me parlait que d'Alex… Enfin, de toi aussi… Mais… À la maison… Il n'y avait rien te concernant… Il n' y avait aucunes coordonnées… Ma mère ne connaissait rien… Et je ne te portais pas dans mon cœur. Dans ses lettres elle parlait de toi. Elle disait qu'elle t'aimait, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas te le dire… Et je t'en voulais de ne pas t'en être rendu compte… Tu aurais dû… Alors je me suis dis que… Si vous êtiez si proche… Quelqu'un te le dirais ».

« … ».

« … ».

« … Wufei… J'aimais ta sœur comme jamais je n'ai aimé une autre fille. Je la considérais comme ma propre sœur ».

« Mais c'est pas de la fraternité qu'elle éprouvait pour toi ».

« Je sais… Mais… Je ne connaissais que ça à l'époque… Et aujourd'hui encore… ».

« En effet, tu es toujours incapable de voir ce que ressentent les autres… ».

« Je vais voir ta sœur tous les week end… Entre 1 à 2 heures. Alors… Ne pense jamais, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Que je l'ai ne serais-ce qu'un peu oublié ».

« Pourquoi me déteste-tu autant alors ? ».

« Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait… Tu as choisis ton camp… Tu t'es toujours comporté comme ça envers moi ».

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de me parler… ».

« Pour quoi faire ? Je t'ai tendu la main, tu m'as tourné le dos. Tu as été acide avec moi dès les premières paroles que tu m'as adressées sans que je sache pourquoi. Enfin, si. Dès que tu as su mon nom ».

« Peut être mais… Jamais tu n'as pris… Je veux dire… Je suis le frère de Meiran ».

« Ça, je ne le sais que qu'on est ici… Meiran t'appelais toujours le "jeune dragon" et vous n'aviez pas le même nom… ».

« Autant pour moi… Conclusion, c'est moi qui ai merdé ».

« Merdé pour quoi ? ».

« Pour de bonnes relations ».

« Y a tout le temps pour ça ».

Un silence vient se glisser. Je me lève et vient m'asseoir à côté de Wufei. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Meiran… Tu me manque… Mais ça ne doit pas être grand chose comparé à ce que doit ressentir Wufei. İl renifle. Parler de toi doit le faire souffrir. Je n'ai jamais perdu d'être qui me sois plus proche que toi, et j'espère ne pas voir ça avant longtemps. Ça fait tellement mal de voir de si gros vide… Si tu étais là… Peut être que je ne serais pas ici.

İl n'y a plus rien à dire. İl est tard. Wufei s'endort peu à peu, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je me sens déjà con d'être venu m'asseoir à côté de lui, alors je préférais qu'il s'endorme avant de me lever. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, puis peu à peu elle descend et vient se poser sur mes genoux. Je suis complètement bloqué… Je pose ma main sur ses cheveux. İls me rappellent ceux de Meiran. Wufei bouge un peu et je suspends mon geste. İl inspire profondément.

« Tu viendras voir Meiran avec moi la prochaine fois ? ».

« Oui ».

« Merci ».

Je souris intérieurement et continue de lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'il se rendort. Je suis bien et je n'ai pas envie de bouger. C'est dans cette position peu confortable mais rassurante que je m'endors.

**POV Trowa :**

A 6h30, les pions nous réveille. İls tirent les rideaux et laissent entrer un peu de clarté. Duo est toujours en mode marmotte. İl tient Hilde dans ses bras comme il tient son ours en peluche en tant normal. Quatre est réveillé et observe comme moi les autres qui se réveillent.

J'espère que Heero et Wufei ne se sont pas entretués. Aujourd'hui il y a leurs anciens professeurs principaux qui viennent. Je prends ma couette et vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

**POV Heero :**

La porte de la chambre de Trowa s'ouvre. Ça va réveiller Wufei… Est-ce qu'il sera acide comme la dernière fois ? C'était après une coupure de courant cette fois aussi. Mucc commence à s'agiter. Je déplace doucement la tête de Wufei et m'extirpe de son lit. J'attrape ma couette et la pose sur mon lit. Je descends ensuite à la salle de bain, affaire en main pour m'habiller. Y a encore de l'eau partout. Trowa a intérêt à tout enlever ou les femmes de ménages vont criser. Je fais un rapide brin de toilette et remonte. Wufei fait son sac et par conséquent, me tourne le dos. İl se retourne et me fixe. J'attends. Qu'est ce qu'il va dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Il me sourit simplement et ferme son sac. Peut être que tout va changer maintenant… Peut être. J'aimerais… Ce matin, je ne vais pas en histoire. J'ai rendez-vous chez Zechs. Je me demande ce que j'ai encore fait. Enfin, qui vivra verra. Trowa m'attends en bas. Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule, et chaussures en main je sors de la chambre.

Je m'adosse au mur pour enfiler mes chaussures. Quatre et Duo attendent Hilde. C'est alors que je me rends compte qu'avec Trowa, nous attendons Wufei. İl arrive, enfile ses chaussures de la même façon que moi puis pars devant. Trowa me regarde, j'hausse les épaules et le suis. Je ne m'attendaient pas à quelque chose de très grand mais peut être un petit regard quand même.

Je ne déjeune pas, comme d'habitude et vais dans le hall. İl n'est pas encore rempli. Les élèves n'arrivent pas avant une demi-heure. Je sors mon livre –Les bébés de la consigne automatique- et le reprend où je mettais arrêté. Quand Hachi s'enfuit de la compétition.

« Heero ! ».

Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Pô. Sally Pô. Professeur de son état.

« Ma… Madame ? ».

« Eh bien ! Tu en fais une tête ! ».

« J'm'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Si tôt. Vous avez été viré pour vous retrouver ici ? ».

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? ».

« Bah, c'est surtout les mauvais professeur qui se retrouve ici ».

« Je prends ça comme un compliment… Je peux m'asseoir ? ».

« Bien sûr ».

Je pousse mon sac. Elle s'assoie à côté de moi. Elle fixe mon livre.

« Toujours fou de lecture ? ».

J'hoche la tête.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sahad :** Ma seule et mon unique lectrice... Ca fait du bien d'avoir des amis qui svent laisser des reviews. Je me rends d'ailleurs compte que je t'en laisse quasiment jamais...Je vais me ratrapper. En attendant, pas taper (je sais ça n'a rien a voir, mais je trouvais que la rime était jolie ') Bonne lecture et gros kissous.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

**POV Heero :**

Ça alors, je me retrouve à parler avec mon ancienne prof de français. Ça fait bizarre. Elle a toujours été heureuse de voir que j'aimais lire. Je devais être un des seuls élèves comme ça.

« Dis moi Heero, tu n'aurais pas vu Wufei ? »

« Il est encore dans le self ».

« Et toi, tu ne mange pas ? »

« Jamais le matin ».

« C'est pas bien, ça raccourcit la vie ».

« Je sais, depuis le temps que vous me le dites. Que faites vous là ? »

« Oh… Je suis venue avec Lady une, pour… On a rendez-vous avec Zechs Merquise, ton proviseur je crois ».

« Il en voit du monde en ce moment. Et c'est si important ? Pour qu'il fasse venir des professeurs des alpes maritimes ? »

« Oh non, on vient en temps qu'ex professeurs principaux de deux élèves ».

« … Vous avez eu vent des problèmes, c'est ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Il faut bien qu'on sache pourquoi en début d'année, on nous retire deux élèves du lycée ».

« C'est sur. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes là ».

« T'es un peu long par moment ».

« Je sais ».

Je la regarde. Que veux faire Zechs avec elle. Et Lady Une ? Elle est là elle aussi ? C'est bien ma veine. Elle peut pas me sentir. Un peu comme Kushrenada. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, le voilà qui apparaît dans le hall. Et il semble chercher quelqu'un.

« Lady Une ».

« Oh Treize ».

Et voilà mes deux professeurs préférés qui se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ecœurant. Je regarde Sally qui sourit.

« Ils sont cousins ! »

« C'est bien ma veine ».

Wufei arrive enfin. Il n'a pas l'air très étonné de voir Sally et se contente de lui dire bonjour.

Le hall commence peu à peu à se remplir. Je rejoins Trowa et vais faire mon tour quotidien du lycée.

De dehors, je vois Zechs venir à la rencontre de Sally et Lady Une. Ils se serrent la main et Zechs pousse les deux femmes dans son bureau. Avec Trowa, nous allons nous poser sur le monolithe.

« De quoi vont-ils parler à ton avis ? » Demandais-je à Trowa.

« Je sais pas… De vous deux… De votre relation… A ce que j'ai compris vous êtes dans le même bâtiment pour apprendre à vous connaître et ensuite pouvoir réintégrer de nouveau votre bahut des alpes maritimes sans problèmes ».

« J'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas » Dis-je doucement.

C'est vrai. Là-bas, les bandes sont obligatoires. Si on ne s'y intègre pas tout de suite, alors on en forme une troisième composé de « loosers » comme ils disent si bien et la vie devient alors un cauchemar.

J'ai été intégré sans problème, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais bon, je suppose que Wufei aurait la réponse… Quoique, il ne faut pas croire qu'il il ai réponse à tout. Déjà qu'il m'a bluffé hier. J'aurais jamais cru que c'était lui le « jeune dragon ».

Je m'allonge sur le bloc de béton, pose ma tête sur mes mains et ferme les yeux. Trowa fredonne quelques paroles. J'entends la porte du hall s'ouvrir. Les éclats de voix viennent jusqu'à moi. J'ai pas envie de me relever. Trowa me donne quelques coups de coudes dans les côtes. Je grogne et ouvre enfin les yeux. Zechs est là avec Sally et Lady Une. Y a aussi Wufei, j'avais pas fais gaffe. J'hausse un sourcil face à mon proviseur préféré. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me montrer son bureau.

Je soupire et me relève. Je pourrais pas y échapper de toutes façons. Je prends mon sac et pars en direction du bureau sous l'œil de Zechs.

J'entre dans le bureau et me lâche sur une chaise. Wufei arrive juste après moi et se pose aussi. Zechs ferme la porte et s'assoie sur son bureau et croise les mains.

« Bien… J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous les garçons… Vos professeurs sont prêt à vous réintégrer dans votre ancien établissement sous votre bonne foi à ne pas vous refaire la guerre à coup de drogue ou bagarre… C'est super, non ? » Demande Zechs avec un grand sourire.

Je regarde Wufei. Il ne dit rien, mais ne semble pas plus enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer que moi. Zechs fronce les sourcils.

« Bah quoi ! Vous êtes pas heureux ? »S'inquiète-t-il.

« Non ! » Grognais-je en même temps que Wufei. On se fixe puis on regarde Zechs.

« Alors là, je vous comprends pas. Vous êtes ici depuis quelques mois seulement, je pensais que vous seriez heureux de réintégrer votre ancien lycée… Pourquoi je me plante toujours ? Hein ? » Il nous regarde et semble attendre une réponse. Mais pas une réponse par rapport à cette question là. Une réponse à notre manque d'enthousiasme.

Retourner dans l'ancien bahut ? Je ne sais pas… Revoir mon père tous les soirs…Retomber dans l'ennui le plus profond… Ne plus revoir Noin… Alors que je viens juste de découvrir que j'ai une sœur… Non…

« Non… Ca ne me conviens pas. Je me suis mieux intégré ici que dans l'autre bahut. Je ne supporte pas ces stupides bandes, cette rivalité de gosse de cinq ans propre à l'établissement. J'ai découvert un équilibre ici et c'est là que je suis bien » Dis-je en regardant Zechs droit dans les yeux. « J'ai pas envie de claquer tout ça maintenant…Pas maintenant que j'ai découvert à quel point je peux être bien avec des gens… J'ai appris à me connaître et je veux rester celui que j'ai découvert ici et pas celui qui mène une troupe pour son charisme ». Je regarde Zechs et me rassoie.

Wufei me regarde. Il se lève et s'apprête à sortir de la pièce.

« Wufei ? » L'appelle Zechs.

« Je suis d'accord avec Heero... Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans cet établissement où seule la rivalité est présente. Même ici, j'ai des amis… J'ai pas non plus envie de perdre tout ça… Et encore moins envie de renier la partie de moi que je viens d'accepter ».

Pourquoi dès que ce gars ouvre la bouche je reste sur le cul ? Wufei est sortit et je regarde Zechs. Il a l'air emmerdé.

« Zechs ? ».

« Hn ? ».

« Il est où le problème ? ».

« Y a pas vraiment de problème… Je suis heureux de savoir que vous vous plaisez ici et que vous vouliez y rester ».

« Mais ? » Demandais-je.

« Mais… »Il semble chercher ses mots. « Mais rien du tout. Je vais me débrouiller. Tu peux retourner glander dehors ».

Je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche une fois de plus. Je le remercie et je sors.

**POV Trowa :**

Wufei arrive vers moi. Sally qui me parlait se retourne vers lui et lui sourit. Ils avaient des professeurs vraiment bien. Comme quoi la vie est mal faite. J'attends mais je ne vois pas Heero. Je demande à Wufei mais il hausse les épaules. Bon, je vais aller voir Zechs. Peut être qu'il est encore avec lui.

Je passe devant la perm au cas où, mais non… Il n'est pas là. Dans le bureau de Zechs il n'y a que ses poissons… Il est où le proviseur ? C'est vraiment un boulot de tire au flanc. Je pousse jusqu'au CDI mais là encore, Heero brille par son absence. Où est passé ce crétin ?

Je vais pas me taper tout le lycée pour lui, donc je retourne me poser sur le monolithe où Wufei s'est lui aussi installé. Il s'est allongé, la tête sur son sac les bras croisés derrière son sac. Il semble réfléchir.

« Trowa… ? ».

« Hn ? » Bon dieu, je prends les expressions d'Heero.

« Ton gars, il est sur de ce qu'il fait ? ».

« C'est à dire ? » Je ne comprends pas la question. Je ne pensais pas, qu'il puisse savoir pour Zechs et moi.

« Il veut nous réhabiliter dans notre ancien bahut ».

« QUOI ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Ben oui, il a con… » Je n'écoute pas la fin de la phrase de Wufei et descends du monolithe.

Je cours jusqu'au bureau de Zechs. Il vient juste d'y rentrer. J'entre sans frapper et me plante devant lui en posant bruyamment mes mains sur le bureau le faisant sursauter.

« Ça va durer longtemps cette stupide guerre entre ton paternel et toi ? » M'énervais-je.

« Pardon ? » Me demande Zechs en retirant ses lunettes et en me fixant.

« Ah non ! Joue pas avec moi aussi » L'harcelais-je. « C'est quoi cette histoire de renvoyer les gars dans leur ancien bahut à petahouchnok ? ».

« Ah… Je vois le problème » Commence Zechs en se levant. Il fait le tour du bureau et va fermer la porte. « Pour commencer, ce n'est pas parce qu'on es ensemble que tu dois croire que tu as tous les droits. Les élèves n'ont pas à agresser comme ça les adultes. Tu nous dois une certaine forme de respect… ».

Je roule des yeux.

« Pitié, pas de leçon de morale ».

Zechs reviens à son bureau, se laisse tomber dans son siège et croise les mains.

« Il n'y a pas de guerre entre mon père et moi qui … ».

« Bien sur que non » Dis-je avec ironie.

« Je finis ma phrase si tu me permets… Il n'y a pas de guerre entre mon père et moi qui implique la situation actuelle des garçons… Je n'ai fais que préparer ce que m'ont demandé les parents ».

Je me sens con, là, c'est pas possible. Je fixe le sol. J'entends Zechs se lever, s'asseoir sur son bureau face à moi et il me relève la tête.

« Trowa… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est la première fois que tu es aussi agressif avec moi… Je m'inquiète ».

« C'est… C'est la première fois, que j'arrive à me faire des amis… Je renie pas Quatre ni Duo, mais eux… Je les connais depuis qu'ils sont gosses, nos mères changeaient nos couches en même temps pour tous dire… Mais Heero, Wufei… J'ai tous fais pour les intégrer, pour qu'ils se sentent bien ici, et moi-même je suis bien avec eux… C'est l'une des premières fois que ça m'arrive. Et maintenant, je dois tout perdre… Ça me met en rage ».

Je regarde Zechs, il secoue la tête et me souris tendrement.

« Je comprends… C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils sont là… Tu t'es… Assagie… Non pas que tu sois stupide avant, loin de là… Mais… Tu es plus réfléchis… Sauf là, bien sûr ».

Je ris doucement. Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir du bureau… J'ai vraiment un comportement de gosse quand même… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'agresser Zechs… Je me retourne et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je retourne au près de Wufei qui me regarde.

« Alors ? ».

« Ce sont tes parents qui ont fais la démarche ».

« Super » Dit-il maussadement « Elle a tué ma sœur et ça lui a pas suffit ».

Ses paroles me surprennent. Se pourrait-il qu'il rejette la mort de sa sœur sur sa mère ? Je porte mon regard plus loin. Heero arrive. Il a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme non plus. Il est au téléphone. Il raccroche peu de temps avant d'arriver à nous et me souris faiblement. Ca doit être une des premières fois que je le vois comme ça. Un peu paumé mais il semble encore savoir où il met les pieds…

« Wufei… Quel train tu prends pour rentrer ce week-end ? ».

« Celui de 19 heure. Pourquoi ? ».

« Je voudrais que tu m'accompagne quelque part ».

Wufei ne répond rien mais acquiesce. Il doit savoir où veut l'emmener Heero.

**POV Heero :**

J'ai eu Noin au téléphone. Je lui ai dit que Zechs voulait nous renvoyer dans notre ancien bahut. Elle m'a dit que peut être elle pourrait m'aider… Que je devais passer la voir.

Pour le moment, je prépare mon sac. Demain soir, je rentre dans mon bled. Mais avant, je dois faire un crochet avec Wufei. Nous devons aller la voir ensemble. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais on doit y aller. J'en ai la conviction.

Il est déjà 22 h. Wufei bosse depuis plus de 3 heures. Il n'est même pas venu manger. Sa disserte le prend vraiment à cœur.

Je rabat ma couverture sur moi et essaye de m'endormir. Wufei bosse vraiment ? Je ne l'entends pas. Je me lève doucement. Je descends l'escalier et m'approche de lui. Il s'est endormit, je me disais aussi… Il peut pas travailler plus de deux heures. Je fais quoi ? Je le réveille ou je le laisse là ?

« Wufei » L'appelais-je en le secouant légèrement.

Il grogne.

« Chang ».

Il grogne encore. Il sait faire que ça ou quoi ?

« Wu ? » Tentais-je.

« Meiran ? » Demande-t-il.

Je retire précipitamment ma main de son épaule, ce qui a pour effet de le réveiller. Il me regarde, d'abord un peu perdu, puis il passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois que je me suis endormis ».

Il se lève et descend à la salle de bain, moi, je retourne me coucher. J'entends Wufei remonter, ranger ses affaires et enfin, venir se coucher. Dans le noir total, je fixe un point imaginaire. Je crois qu'à la lumière du jour ce serait le haut de mon armoire, mais je ne suis pas si sur…

**POV Trowa :**

Bon aller, un peu de courage, ce soir Week-end… Trois jours peinard… J'ai pas envie de me lever… En bas, ça jacquette. Quatre est déjà au téléphone avec Alex.

J'aimerai parler avec Heero, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris il vient pas en cour ce matin. Il est partit chez Noin. Je crois savoir à quoi m'attendre. Heero sera majeur dans deux mois et il a pas l'air chaud pour rentrer chez lui… Rien que cet été déjà...

**POV Heero :**

Noin propose de m'héberger chez elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et que j'essaye de me trouver un appartement pour la rentrée… C'est vraiment cool de sa part… Reste à convaincre mon paternel… Ca va pas être chose aisé… Mais je vais essayer de voir avec Zechs aussi… Pour le moment, je suis avec Wufei et nous attendons le train. En silence. J'ai peur… C'est moi qui lui ai proposé, mais j'ai peur.

OoO 

Nous y voilà… J'inspire à fond, pose mon sac dans un coin obscur et m'avance dans les allées fleuris. Wufei à lui aussi posé son sac et me suis. J'arrive le premier et attends que Wufei me rejoignes.

Tous les deux, nous restons debout devant la tombe en silence… Ne sachant pas quoi dire… Ni qui va commencer. Je m'accroupis et me lance.

« Salut Mei-chan… Encore et toujours moi. Aujourd'hui il y a du public alors je fais plus court. Tu vois ? Je suis venu avec ton frère… Ton jeune dragon… On s'entend, tu sais ? Ça a été dur au début, mais on s'entend… J'aimerai que tu sois là… Parmi nous… Tu me manques Mei-chan… Tu me manques beaucoup trop ».

C'est toujours éprouvant de parler à une tombe… Surtout quand il y a quelqu'un avec nous… Et là, le quelqu'un c'est Wufei. Celui-ci s'agenouille et parle à voix basse dans sa langue natale… Je sens quelques hésitations de sa part… Il semble buter sur certains mots… Enfin, il se relève et nous regardons la tombe une dernière fois avant de partir. Une fois dehors, j'appelle Alex pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Le village est à plus de 20 bornes… J'ai pas envie de marcher jusque là et je ne pense pas que Wufei en ai plus envie que moi.

En attendant mon cousin, je regarde mon nouvel ami. Ses yeux sont humides mais il se retient de pleurer… La douleur doit être immense pour lui… Doucement, j'amorce un geste dans sa direction… Il ne bronche pas alors que je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Là, il se lâche complètement et se met à pleurer… Je suis bluffé… Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Wufei dans un tel état… Néanmoins, je lui caresse doucement le dos… Sa présence commence à m'être naturelle. L'avoir près de moi me semble normal…

Alors qu'il relève la tête pour dire je ne sais trop quoi, je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse. Juste une pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes… Juste ça… Et il n'est pas contre. Il se presse contre moi, m'embrassant plus encore. Ses larmes viennent se mêler à notre baiser.

Je voudrais lui faire oublier sa peine et sa douleur… Je voudrais… Mais ce n'est pas possible… Nous nous séparons lorsque nous entendons un bruit de moteur. Quelques minutes après, Alex est là… Il nous ramène chacun à notre tour, commençant par Wufei qui hésite à descendre.

« Je… J'ai pas envie de la voir » Souffle-t-il.

« Ta mère ? » Demandais-je.

Il hoche la tête. Je suis embêté… Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je me vois mal lui proposer l'hospitalité. Wufei inspire à fond et descend, traînant son sac à sa suite. Je le regarde partir tout en me rendant compte que moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi…

OoO 

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil… L'internat me manques… Là où je suis libre de bouger… De rêver… Je caresse Mucc qui est à mon côté… Et Wufei ? Est ce qu'il dort ? Je ne sais pas si le rejoindre à une telle heure est une bonne idée, mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie de le voir… Pas vraiment de parler… Juste de sentir sa présence.

Je fais le mur comme on le dit si bien. Dans le salon, mes parents regardent un film, je dois faire attention.

Dehors, il ne fais pas spécialement froid, mais je cours jusqu'à la maison de Wufei pour me réchauffer. Une fois devant la bâtisse, je reste comme un con. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? je balance des cailloux à sa fenêtre ? Je sais même pas où est sa chambre d'ailleurs ! Je me sens stupide et rentre chez moi. Au moins, la balade nocturne m'a fais du bien, je m'endors à peine suis-je rentré dans mon lit.

**OoO**

« Heero ! Lèves-toi » Grogne mon père « Ton proviseur a appelé… Il dit qu'il serait bon pour toi de rester dans ton bahut actuel… Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée… Ça coûte très cher ».

« Mais… Je suis plus sérieux là-bas ».

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Tu crois que l'argent tombe du ciel ? Tu sais combien ça nous coûte ton internat ? ».

« Je… Je peux me débrouiller… Bosser pour me le payer… Je ».

« Oh ! » S'exclame mon père avec mépris « Monsieur veut son indépendance ! C'est touchant… Et tu crois que tu vas y arriver tout seul ? Si demain je te lâche dans ta pauvre bourgade juste avec tes affaires, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu crois que c'est avec ta petite gueule d'ange que tu vas t'en tirer ? Oh oui, tiens, pourquoi pas ? Prépare tes affaires ! Nous allons bien voir comment tu te démerdes sans un sous en poche ».

Sur ses dernières paroles, mon père s'en va. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce put être aussi facile… Alors ça y est, je suis libre ? Il va enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de moi ! Il ne sait pas que j'ai Noin là-bas… Il ne sait pas que je ne suis pas tout seul.

Néanmoins, résolu, je prépare mon sac. Ça m'es égal de tout laisser dans ma chambre. Je n'attache aucuns sentiments à tous ses objets… Je prends juste le tableau de Meiran et le vieux carnet qui m'a servi de journal pendant si longtemps… Le reste… Il peut bien rester là.

Mon père grogne d'impatience. Je ne le pensais pas si pressé de me voir partir. J'envoie juste un sms à Noin pour la prévenir et m'engouffre dans la voiture, direction la gare.

Mon père regarde le train partir. Comme pour être sûr que je reste bien dedans. Peu de temps après avoir quitté la gare, mon portable sonne et j'entends Noin s'offusquer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Non, mais comment ose-t-il ? Son propre fils ! Légitime ! ».

Je la rassure. Dans le fond, ça m'arrange bien. Et de toute façon je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans cette maison…

Noin me récupère à la gare. Je croise un regard mi-heureux, mi-déçu. Bien sûr. C'est normal. Je quitte sans aucuns regrets ni remords ma famille alors qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de vivre avec son père.

Mis à part ce détail, elle est heureuse de me recevoir chez elle et me laisse m'installer en allant me préparer un café.

Notre première soirée se passe devant un film que nous ne regardons qu'à moitié car nous discutons beaucoup. Nous sommes interrompus par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je réponds.

« Allô ? ».

/ Heero / Me demande une voix baignée de larme.

« Wufei ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

/ … Je suis sur le port… A la statue… Tu peux venir s'il te plait /.

Difficile de croire que nous avons étaient ennemis avant. Je raccroche sans répondre, enfile mes chaussures, expliquant à Noin qu'il s'agit d'une urgence et je dévale les escaliers et parcoure les rues aussi vite que je le peux.

Je ralentis en vue du port. À côté de la statue, une ombre est recroquevillée sur un sac, je m'approche pour recevoir Wufei dans mes bras. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir autant pleurer, lui qui est si fier.

« Ils me tuent, je te jures, ils me tuent » Sanglote-t-il.

De qui il parle ? Ses parents. Je le serre contre moi quelques secondes puis l'éloigne et cherche ses yeux.

« Qui Wu ? Qui ? Tes parents ? ».

Il hoche la tête.

« Mon père a débarqué à la maison cette semaine. Il a dit à ma mère que elle ne savait pas éduquer. Que c'était de sa faute si Meiran était morte et que j'ai était impliqué dans cette histoire de drogue. Il veut me faire repartir chez lui. Ils me tuent. Se battre comme ça. C'est même pas pour Meiran ou pour moi, c'est pour eux. Pour être sûr d'avoir vaincu l'autre. J'en peux plus ».

« Calme toi ».

Je lui caresse les cheveux et l'aide à se lever. Ensemble nous partons vers mon nouveau chez moi.

Enfin arrivé, nous nous installons dans le salon. Noin est partie dormir.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demandais-je.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais me chercher un appart. Je suis majeur. Je fais ec que je veux. Je ne veux plus jamais les voir. Ils me paieront les cours et l'appartement parce qu'ils veulent être dans mes bonnes grâces… Pour le début. Après, j'aurai mon boulot. Je me payerais tout, tout seul ».

« Ok. Pour le moment tu vas rester là ».

« Cela ne va pas déranger Noin ? ».

« Nan, t'en fais pas ».

Nous nous installons sur le clic clac. Wufei s'endort rapidement. Moi je reste à fixer le plafond, caressant le dos de MUCC et en pensant. Moi aussi je vais prendre mon propre appart, peut être qu'on pourrait partager ?

Je secoue Wufei. Il grogne et je lui propose mon idée. Il semble réfléchir et je me rends compte qu'il s'est rendormi. Je souri et m'endors à mon tour, le serrant contre moi. J'ai envie d'être près de lui. Dans son sommeil, il se rapproche encore plus de moi. Je souris encore plus, réveillé par ce simple mouvement qui me fait chaud au cœur. Seulement au cœur ?

**OoO**

Au matin, Wufei à les idées plus clairs. Il s'excuse auprès de Noin pour son arrivée soudaine et une fois en ville, se dirige vers la première agence immobilière qu'il trouve. Je l'accompagne. Les studios en ville sont cher mais pas ceux près du bahut.

« T'en pense quoi de celui-là ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Hein ? ».

« L'appart, là ! ».

Je le fixe puis regarde l'annonce. Trois pièces. Chambre, cuisine, salle de bain. Troisième étage sans ascenceur.

« S'il te plait, prends le » Dis-je.

« Tu voulais pas faire de la cohabitation ? ».

Et merde ! J'étais sûr qu'il s'était rendormi. Même si cela me branchait bien, je trouve ça trop rapide.

« Je n'ai pas de sous pour le moment. Quand je me trouverais un boulot, je verrais ».

« Je t l'ai dit, mes vieux me le payeront. Ils n'ont pas à savoir qui vit dedans. Une fois qu'on aura un job pour le payer, ça ira, non ? ».

Je lui souris et l'embrasse rapidement. L'idée me plait. Beaucoup.

**POV Wufei :**

Alors que je referme la porte derrière moi, je me sens respirer. Je leurs fait de la peine en partant, mais ils ont tellement longtemps refusé de comprendre la douleur qu'ils m'avaient infligés en me séparant de Meiran. Encore aujourd'hui, ils refusent de l'admettre.

Alex a fait la route avec nous. Il va squatter chez Quatre. Heero et moi allons rester chez Noin pour la fin de la semaine, histoire de réviser un peu pour la semaine à venir, où nous serons pris dans le déménagement.

Tout va très vite. Et je crois que c'est mieux. En y réfléchissant plus, nous serions capable de complètement passer à côté de notre chance. On est mieux ici et on le sait. Alors maintenant, advienne que pourra, ce sera Heero et moi.

Meiran aura sa petite place parmi nous. Entre ses photos et ses peintures. Pour nous deux, elle est notre sœur. Et pour nous deux, elle est notre lien.

**Fin**

**Note :** Enfin fini ! Je l'avais délaissé longtemps celle là, mais je la fini tout de même comme je l'avais prevu. Peut être plus rapidement, mais ne m'en voulez pas, si il y a plus de deux ans, cette fiction avait un plan, aujourd'hui je l'ai un peu perdu. Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage d'attendre jusqu'à ce chapitre.

**Smirnoff :** Ta demande à pris fin avec celle-ci. Peut être pas à ce que tu t'attendais, mais bon. Désolé pour ça. Merci d'avoir lu. Pleins de gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

Une Review ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


End file.
